Music in The Dark
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: COMPLETE.AU [noneyaoi] Kai's blind, but he's got a magical gift, but only the infirmary know this, until Ray Kon comes in the picture.But is the bond these two boy's just a bond or is it getting deeper, i suck at summury's big time.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade  
  
Meetings**  
  
Kai seated himself on the bed, the unmade bed he felt the soft pillows and duvet. He crossed his arms across his chest and felt his breathing, and his heart pump.  
  
It was early morning, the best part of the day, and the night, Kai heard buses and cars drive past the building he lived in, he took a sharp breath as he put on a pair of small black glasses.  
  
"Ray Kon, you will be looking after a young boy about your age, a Kai Hiwatari", said a nurse at the infirmary for blind, deaf, mute and those with Down syndrome orphans.  
  
Ray turned to the sound of her voice; it was class project, for his school assignment in medicine. The nurse was named Nurse Clot, a lovely lady who had looked after Kai since he was a five year old found wondering the streets.  
  
The curtains stay closed; Kai didn't like the sun, it stung his eyes time to time, so he kept them closed, he held his cane out, and walked towards the piano across the activity room.  
  
Not many people were there, it was too early for people to come out of their hiding places, but once they did, he was gone.  
  
He found the piano seat, sat down, put the cane next to his seat, and put his fingers onto the piano keys.  
  
His right hand started to play, then his left, and then altogether, Kai's hands vibrated as the played, the room was filled with a magic sound of music.  
  
His feet touched the pedals, he loved this music, the action the emotion it held, his fingers swam across the white and black keys, when, they stopped.  
  
A new sound had become visible to him, feet were walking, and he placed his left hand on his lap and grabbed his cane.  
  
He knew that smell, of poppy's mixed with lavender, it was his nurse, Nurse Clot, she wasn't alone, there was another smell.  
  
It was of, sour cream and an egg roll.  
  
"Kai, this is Ray, he's going to read and talk to you for the month, it's for school", Kai nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Ray, this is Kai, why don't you too talk for a while".  
  
Ray knew Kai was blind, and knew this was going to be awkward towards them both, so he started.  
  
"So, Kai, I'm Ray Kon, but call me Ray, I've just turned sixteen, how old are you"  
  
Kai didn't turn to him; his music was interrupted so he wouldn't for now. "So, not a talking kind of guy, that's ok, we don't have to speak at first, we can take it slow". Kai was amazed by this, and put his right hand on the middle C key and pressed down; he did it to the other C's till his right hand was playing again.  
  
"Oh, you play music, I don't play music, I'm better at sports like soccer and basketball, and do you play sports".  
  
Kai jerked his left hand to play, and Ray left his question floating. They just sat there in silence when Ray's alarm on his watch went off, Kai head jerked at the noise.  
  
And Ray said, "I'm late for soccer practice, I guess I'll see you soon, bye".  
  
But as Ray opened the door Kai said in a harsh crisp voice, "I can't play sports", but no one heard, not even Ray as he left.  
  
**Kai's POV**  
I hate this cold, its freezing in my room and the windows aren't even open. Its winter and I hate it, my face is frozen and the only way my hands can keep warm is if I play.  
  
_Play  
  
Play your mind away  
  
It'll eat your cold  
  
Devour your darkness  
  
Play like a professional  
  
Play like a star_  
  
That's written in brail somewhere in my room, I wrote it, to help me sleep, to make me think. Even if I'm blind, who says I can't see?  
  
Who says I don't know what's going on, who's doing what.  
  
That boy...Ray, his voice was friendly, it had a pitch as if just broken, odd, mine broke when I fourteen.  
  
Sometime I feel caged and hopeless almost, alone. But the air he had, the tension went down when he spoke, as if, a way of him brought a strain of knowing it can't win my own mind.  
  
_Play  
  
Play your mind away  
  
It'll eat your cold  
  
Devour your darkness  
  
Play like a professional  
  
Play like a star_  
  
They ring in my ears, the last thing I heard before I became blind, the last thing I'll ever live by, until, until I can play, without being tense.  
  
**Well? Feel free for flames I am immune to them, as my father used to say, "sticks and stone my break my bones, but words shall never harm me" And it's true!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. First Name Bases

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade **

**AN: because Anime freakazoid, was the first to review I dedicate this chappie to her, hope you like it.**  
  
**First Name Bases**  
  
Ray was seated on the gym bench, Tyson Granger ran towards him as he had just finished his laps, Ray was always finished first.  
  
Tyson grabbed a small plastic cup from a table close by and poured some water into it, and took a deep sip.  
  
Then seated himself next to Ray, and inquired, "Have fun yesterday", Tyson was always a kidder, he would rather be famous then helping someone.  
  
Ray nodded and Tyson asked, "What's your 'patient' like". Ray looked at him, finished his own water and said, "he's ok, lonely, his names Kai, he's blind".  
  
Tyson nodded, for his assignment he had to look after some babies because there weren't anything else.  
  
"I got to keep, fifteen babies quiet the whole day, Hilary's helping me, isn't that nice", Ray smirked, Tyson had liked Hilary since first grade, and never had the courage to actually ask her out, even if she was part of their group.  
  
"I'm seeing him after school, I may be late again for practice", in practice he meant swimming practice. "Ok, I'll tell Sir later, ten minutes till the bell rings for end of school, I guess I'll call tonight", said Tyson, disappointed, he wanted to show Ray his new back flip he had been practicing.  
  
Kai lay on the floor, the wooden floor he loved the feel, the smell. He looked like a star, his door opened and Nurse Clot walked in, with a trolley full of food.  
  
It was lunch time and Kai hadn't eaten his breakfast, again. She clicked her tongue as she saw him laying there, his arms open his legs spread, his face blank, his glasses off and on the unmade bed, his eyes shut, and the curtains still closed, but the window open.  
  
Clot closed the door behind her and picked up the plate of food she had left, "When will you start to eat my boy, it isn't healthy", but there was no answer.  
  
She picked up the duvet and in raveled it and put the dirty laundry in a basket in the room, she did the same to his cupboards, picking out dirty shirts, socks and so on.  
  
As she closed the final cupboard, he kneeled up, and turned to face the window, Clot had never see him do such a thing. He grabbed his glasses and felt his way to the window, the wind was blowing in, and he held the curtains and opened them.  
  
Clot looked at him in disbelief, but his attention wasn't on her, but the outside, when she smelt it, a fire, and smoke.  
  
Kai hesitated before shutting them closed again and the window, and stood there in a perplexed manner.  
  
"It's called smoke, there's a fire down at the other end of the city, the smokes from the fire, you should know this, I've burnt your toast more then you've ever played that piano of yours".  
  
Kai nodded and sat down crossed legged on the floor, in silence. Clot shrugged her shoulders, and placed a fresh plate down on a table, and said to him, "I want to see this all eaten up, and if I do, you'll get a surprise".  
  
But he never even turned to her, as she looked at him; she turned around and mumbled under her breath, "anyone would have thought you to be deaf", and left.  
  
Ray stood at the counter of the infirmary, he had planned to sprint to home, changed there and then take the earliest bus here, but Sir had kept him in for a talk about him missing practice today and last week.  
  
He stood there, waiting for Mrs Clot to come and see him. He was dressed in a pair of baggy grey school pants, his white shirt un- tucked and his blazer over one shoulder.  
  
Clot came towards him and asked, "Would you like to change", he nodded and she said, "My son comes here every few weeks to visit, he's about your size I've got some extra clothes for you".  
  
Ray was grateful and followed her to the get the clothes.  
  
Ray now stood, with a pair of jeans on, a bit big in length and a black T- shirt on, and his uniform on a hanger.  
  
Ray stood at Kai's door, he was told Kai was in here, as he was about to knock when a noise came from inside, I would call it was noise, but a sound, it was music, piano music.  
  
He squeaked the door open and stepped inside, there, on his bed sat Kai, the music wasn't from the room, but on the other side of the building, across Kai's room.  
  
It was loud and beautiful, Ray then remembered it was a music academy and Kai was listening to them perform.  
  
Kai must have noticed he was there because his head turned to face him, his glasses firmly on his nose.  
  
**Kai's POV  
** The tension sank again, he was here. Ray Kon, I could feel someone watching me; I wish I could see them though, and see their faces, their eyes.  
  
But he was there in my room, watching me; I turned my attention on him now, he has just messed up my music again.  
  
First three day's ago, the piano, now the listening, what next.  
  
I heard his shoes move around, you would be surprised how good my hearing and smell can, be even my sense of touch, almost enhanced.  
  
The wooden floor creaked as he moved closer; I sat up, my hands on the bed. He stopped and said, "hi, we haven't really been introduced properly, and I thought we could start again, I'm Ray, and your"  
  
He wants me to speak, well, I wont, he messed my say up so I won't...will I? My mouth opens and I say, "Kai", is that my voice, it can't be, its so, raspy.  
  
"Hi Kai, so you can talk, what do you like to do", I pause and think, "Play", he knew what I meant and I still don't believe it, I didn't sound like that three years ago.  
  
**End Kai's POV  
**  
"Ok, music, I've never had a talent on playing music, but I'm better at sports", Kai put his legs up to his chest and hugged them.  
  
Ray sat at the desk in Kai's room, and looked at Kai, "how old are you"; Kai looked at him and whispered, "Seventeen", "Oh, a year older then me".  
  
There was a pause when Kai asked, "do you have friends", and Ray starred at him in disbelief, "Yes, lots, and you".  
  
Kai shook his head; the tension had dropped its average. "Oh, I can be your friend, what do you say".  
  
But Kai didn't answer and lay down on his bed, curled up in a ball. Ray watched him and then took a good look around.  
  
A window with white curtains, peach coloured walls, and a wooden floor, a bed with white sheets and a cream coloured top blanket. A cupboard full of clothes probably, there was a brail typewriter and paper, he saw books in brail lying on the desk and a photo, it was of a younger Kai, of about four, he was being held by a man, he had the same eyes as Kai, and hair, he was well built and like Kai, next to on the other side of Kai stood a lady, her long black hair was down her shoulders and reached her waist, 'they must be his parents', Ray thought.  
  
Ray scanned Kai again to see him fast asleep, so Ray picked up his school bag and headed for the door, when Kai said, louder then last time when Ray first came, "it would...be nice to have a friend", and Ray left smiling.  
  
** Ray's POV  
** Most people would say I've made a breakthrough, I'd heard that contact with other people may bring up lonely people's confidence and from the looks of it, it was true.  
  
I'm going back tomorrow, but I was only supposed to go once a week, it would be my third time if I go tomorrow, but I know he'll like it.  
  
I'll take some things from home for him to feel and stuff. Though I have to tell Mr Fisher, or he'll think I've gone crazy.  
  
Its funny really, even now as I think about it, Kai isn't that bad, so he's antisocial, lonely and Kai. But he's cool; he could be just like me and Tyson, though I doubt anyone could be like Tyson and eat a horse.  
  
So Tyson's my best friend in the whole world, next to Max and Kenny and Hilary, oh and Lee.  
  
But Kai, he just seems so, stretched, he needs to relax for a sec, and think about things properly.  
  
Oh hell, I almost forgot about Mariah! I was supposed to take her to the movies when I was at Kai's, what am I going to tell her!!  
  
**Kai's POV**  
Friends, I've never had a friend before, that's if you exclude Clot. How do friends act?  
  
Friends Ray Friends Ray Friends Ray Friends Ray...  
  
It will be an adventure to be friends with you, Ray Kon.  
  
**What do all think?  
  
I'm liking it though, and the good stuff's just coming up.**


	3. Confusion is a Fickle Thing

**Disclaimer don't own Beyblade AN: I've been asked by a certain someone if Kai will be able to see in the need and the answer is...maybe.**

** Confusion is a Fickle Thing**  
  
Marie Clot watched as Ray Kon suddenly appeared and changed Kai's whole life. She watched as he played, it seemed happy the tune he was playing, but she had never heard it before.  
  
She wondered if Ray had said something or done something to make Kai like this, so not himself, he had even eaten half of his dinner after Ray had left.  
  
She also wondered if the two had something in common, but that would be nice for Kai, but she would have to speak to Mr Fisher about this, he was the man who chose Kai for this project of the school.  
  
Marie wondered down the empty halls of the High School that Mr Fisher was teaching in. She found his room and knocked, she heard a scramble of feet and someone knocking there foot against something, and then she heard a young man's voice.  
  
"Yes, the door is open", and she opened it. To see a man who looked like Ray when he was needing of a change out of his school clothes, Mr Fisher's hair though was blond and he had hazel eyes with small rectangular glasses on his head.  
  
He looked at her and she said, "Um, Mr Fisher, I hope this isn't a bad time but, I would like to talk to you about one of your students".  
  
Mr Fisher sighed and put his glasses on his nose saying, "Oh, it's you Mrs Clot, I've been meaning to talk to you about how the programmed is going".  
  
Mrs Clot sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her, sitting down at his desk, she sat down opposite him and he said, "What did you want to talk to me about exactly".  
  
"Well, it's about a young student of yours, a Ray Kon", Mr Fisher knew this name well and said, "What has he done exactly".  
  
Mrs Clot took a deep breath and said, "That's just it, I don't know, but he's done something". "I don't understand", asked Mr Fisher, Mrs Clot looked at him and asked, "Do you know who Mr Kon was assigned to".  
  
Mr Fisher dug into some papers on his desk and said, "Um, a Kai Hiwatari". "Yes, now Kai isn't a very social person, and has changed through the visits of Ray's this week".  
  
Mr Fisher was confused and said, "I told them one visit for one week, how many has he had", "Two, but he would have had three today, but canceled on account of a test on Monday, or something".  
  
"Hmm, that is odd, I'll sort it out away, I guess you don't like the visits Ray has had this week", she shook her head and said, "Oh no, its been fine, but that's what worries me, Kai isn't Kai, he's not himself, just last night he spoke to me, in three years he's spoken to me, he asked when Ray was coming back".  
  
Mr Fisher frowned and said, "But, Kai's been with you for over three years, when did he stop speaking".  
  
"On his thirteenth birthday, I don't know why, he just did", "How long has Kai been blind".  
  
"Oh, since we found him, since he was five going on six, he doesn't remember anything else, except how to play".  
  
"Play", Mr Fisher looked confused. "Yes, the piano, oh, he's brilliant, every morning and every evening he will play", "I see, will you tell me if anything odd else happens, and I will speak to Mr Kon".  
  
Mrs Clot stood up and said, "Thank you, but I've got to go, and my son is waiting outside, good day Mr Fisher".  
  
"You may call me Arnold", answered Mr Fisher as he stood up to get the door, "Oh, goodbye Arnold", and she left.  
  
"Tyson, I need to talk", Ray sat on his bed, and phone in hand, Tyson had just answered the other line.  
  
"Oh, what about" "I'm sorry about the swimming thing, but that's not what I phoned about"  
  
"Oh, sorry I made a big deal about it today" "Hey, that's ok, anyway, have you asked Hilary yet"  
  
"Nope, and I don't think I'm ready to yet" "Ahh, come on, we all know you like her, just ask her, like I did with Mariah" "I'll try on Saturday"  
  
"Yeah, the diving competitions on Saturday, in the big, heated pool" "I know, and that flip I was going to show you will let me" "I hope so"  
  
"Ray" "Hmm" "You are coming on Saturday" "Of course, I need to see someone beat me"  
  
"Cool, oh guess what" "What" "My dad got me a car, it's an old golf but we can go in it" "Wicked, oh, could you do me a favor?" "Yes"  
  
"Could you come with me to a piano performance on Sunday Night?" "..." "Tyson" "Oh, when did you like the piano?" "Since, I don't know, since I met Kai" "Oh, sure I'd love to come, is he going" "I'm not sure, I have to phone after you, and ask, his nurse will be there, so don't worry"  
  
"I'm cool with it, hey; why not get everyone to come" "Cant, only got enough cash for me, you and Kai, and his nurse is paying for herself" "Oh, it doesn't matter, we can find a way right" "Right"  
  
There was pause when Ray said. "I've got to go, see you on Sat" "Yeah, Bye"  
  
Ray hung up and dialed the infirmary's number asked for Nurse Clot and asked her if Kai could come. And Ray fell onto his bed, and drew a deep breath before falling asleep like so.  
  
Kai sat on his stool of the piano, he had heard the academy perform that evening and wanted to see if he could play the same thing.  
  
But it was to fast for him to play yet, so he did something else. Mrs Clot watched from the doorway, he seemed content; she couldn't wait to tell him what Ray had planned. She smiled and walked into the room saying, "Kai, I have a surprise..."  
  
**What do you think? I like it, what about you? Review!!**


	4. Encore

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade  
  
Encore**  
  
"Kai, Kai, I have a surprise", said Clot as she opened the door of the activity room, she saw Kai, sitting at the piano, his fingers skimmer through note after note. He didn't stop as she walked towards him.  
  
She stopped as he did, and said, "I have a surprise, Ray and a friend of his are taking you to a piano performance tomorrow, to hear the academy play".  
  
Kai pressed low C and said huskily, "when tomorrow". Marie loved the sound of his voice; it was new and sounded worn out.  
  
"In the evening, I'll be going to so you don't have to be shy", she smiled as he lifted his finger from the, lower C and pressed the highest C. "Aren't you happy?"  
  
Kai stopped, he took hold of his cane and said, "I'll be going outside, and be with others, but...not like me", she was taken back. "No, Kai, they won't be like you, but you can hear unlike them, and hear the true music".  
  
Kai stood up and walked right past her, heading for his room, "Oh, dear, something's not right".  
  
** Kai's POV**  
  
He has no right! Did her ever think on asking me first before telling me. I can play the academy songs back to front and no one cares, no; everyone has to listen to the normal person!  
  
It would be fun though, here them play properly, and then I can, all I have to do is listen.  
** End Kai's POV**  
Ray was seated opposite Sir, not many students knew his real name, just Sir. Sir had wanted to talk to Ray about his practice he was not getting.  
  
Unlucky for Ray, Sir didn't know about Mr Fisher's project.  
  
Sir was a big man, well built, muscular, single and a pain in the neck. Ray hated these discussions; it always meant more work, and more excuses.  
  
"Now Ray, I see here, missing practice three times in a row is not good, one is ok, twice I'll accept but three, you've gone to far there".  
  
Ray stood his ground, "let's see, swimming, running and soccer practice, what you are doing when not here".  
  
Ray looked at him and said, "Helping a friend". Sir starred at him and said gruffly, "with what Ray".  
  
'Sir, probably thought this had to do with girls', thought Ray, and said, "he's in a hospital, and I'm helping him...fit in".  
  
Sire had had enough and said, "one more practice and we'll have do something drastic, do you here me Kon, drastic", Ray understood and walked out the office.  
  
Tyson Granger rolled his shoulders, stretched his arms and stood up onto the diving board. He saw Ray at the bottom; he had just done his jump, Tyson moved forward, lifted his one arm, and dived. There was cheer, but Tyson hadn't beaten Ray's perfect double flip, and knew he wouldn't.  
  
In the locker room, Ray had his black boxers on already, and Tyson had just come out the shower towel around waist. "Still coming tomorrow", asked Ray. Tyson looked at him and said, "Sure, wouldn't miss seeing my best buds 'patient'".  
  
Ray could always rely on Tyson, even if he was a pig. "And you won't be afraid to talk to him, even if he's blind". Tyson shrugged his shoulders and said in a serious voice as if quoting something, "no matter what age, race, gender or disability, he's still human"; Ray starred at him and said, "What the hell was that".  
  
Tyson starred at him as he buttoned his black shirt up, "my mother used to say that". "Oh, well, you should say it to Kai; he'll have something to say to it".  
  
"Where is he", said Marie gruffly. Then she caught sight of Ray and his friend. "Hi Mrs Clot-" Ray started but she butted in and said, "Call me Marie, and I see here's your friend".  
  
"Oh yeah, Marie, this is Tyson Granger, Tyson this is Marie, and Kai". Tyson looked at Kai, he looked normal enough, cane in hand and Marie's hand in the other.  
  
"Well, we better get going", she said, and they walked inside.  
  
You could tell Kai was enjoying it, but yet he seemed almost nervous of all the people, but he loved the music it was so; pure he could take off and then float off to bed. But at the end, something happened that would change everything.  
  
The head of the academy came onto stage and said, into the microphone, "Since we have ended early, we have decided to have a competition, against one of our finest pupils, against a piano player from the audience".  
  
Kai's grip on Mrs Clots hardened, she turned to him and asked "You want to play don't you", he tuned to the sound of her voice and nodded, "alright".  
  
Some people were standing up, when Kai stood up, and he was picked. He was helped to go up, "well, this is very odd, a blind boy against a pupil, right, what's your name".  
  
Marie answered for him, "Right Kai, this is what you have to do, try and play the same thing as Robert over there without any mistakes and you'll get a brilliant prize", Kai understood and it began.  
  
It started off slow, a few notes, then it got faster and faster until Kai recognized the tune, and played with Robert.  
  
The audience was in trance by Kai, the head was shocked as well surprised for Kai to be even this good. And then, Robert stopped, but Kai carried on, into a bit of Mozart. He finally stopped, and they were standing, clapping, Ray never knew how well he was, Tyson was impressed, and Marie wasn't at least surprised, just moved.  
  
"Well, well, that was unexpected, how long have you been playing Kai", Marie was now on her guard and answered for him, "He's been playing for as long as he can remember". "How would you like to put on one performance for Christmas Eve, we'll pay you", he asked, the audience were leaving, Ray and Tyson were on stage with him.  
  
Kai starred at the man and said, "Can I play anything", "Of course, feel free to play anything you wish", he answered.  
  
Kai thought for a while and said, "How long till Christmas". Ray answered for the Head, "a month from tomorrow", Kai turned to the voice and said, "Can I think about it though", the Head nodded and they left.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you could play that well", said Ray as the walked through the doors. "It was amazing", said Tyson. "I think it was one of your best performances". But Kai didn't say anything; he tapped his fingers on his cane, in a jazzy rhythm.  
  
"Do you want to go get some ice-cream", asked Marie. But Ray said, "Can't, got a test on history coming up, need to study". "Me to, if I fail at history this year, I won't pass to grade eleven".  
  
As the boys wondered of to get a taxi, Mrs Clot looked at Kai, he seemed worried of something and extremely tired, "well it looks like your tired, come on, time to go", and she took him home.  
  
**Kai's POV**  
Could I really play that well, I've never have someone watch while I play, but when I did, I couldn't stop, it was if I was possessed, by something, by the rhythm, I'd have to ask Mrs Clot about rhythm and ask her to teach me.  
  
Maybe Ray can help me practice for the show, that's if I do it. But I'm not too fond of his friend Tyson. The way he looks at you, it makes me feel...small.  
  
Anyway, I'll need Ray's help if I want to play...so should I? Should I play?  
  
**What do you think, I love it, and it's going the right way to. Review!!**  
  
**Reaper of the damned: keep your pants on; I'm doing the best I can (no offense).**


	5. Keeping in Time

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade AN: when in the last chappie I said Kai started to play Mozart right? Well Kai only played bits and pieces of it from memory, you see, Kai like some talented musician's like me, can play by ear, so he once heard someone play it when smaller and the academy next door play it...creepy  
  
Keeping in Time**  
  
Ray stepped into Mr Fisher's classroom for his last period for the day, sports was canceled, so he could go to Kai.  
  
Mr Fisher looked bright and was having fun talking about different illnesses. And then the bell went off.  
  
Children scrambled for the door, but Mr Fisher called out for Ray. "Yes", asked Ray as Mr Fisher started to wipe the board clean.  
  
"I've had a talk to Mrs Clot on Friday, said you've been over visiting", Ray blushed and Mr Fisher motions for him to sit down.  
  
"She wasn't annoyed, but I was very confused, Ray, you've got brilliant marks in this subject, and one of the best marks for that matter so-" but Mr Fisher was cut off as Ray said, "I like him-as a friend, he's lonely, I just...want to help him".  
  
Mr Fisher sat down and said, "I understand, but here's the problem, what makes him so special".  
  
Ray didn't know how to answer, it was the first question about the way he felt about Kai. Ray opened his mouth and said, "he's...he's, he's lost, I don't know, he just seems lost".  
  
Mr Fisher nodded and said, "Tell me something, do you have feeling for this boy", Ray shook his hard, even if he wasn't very sure of himself yet he knew he wouldn't let himself get dragged into something like this...ever.  
  
Mr Fisher nodded again and said, "Remember Ray, it's just a silly project for the next grade, don't get your emotions caught up in it", Mr Fisher opened the door and Ray stepped through it, but as he was about to close it he said, "I wouldn't call it silly Mr Fisher".  
  
Kai breathed deeply, he sat at the piano, his fingers touched the keys lightly and he pressed down, the noise that is produced was loud and not music in most peoples opinion.  
  
He breathed deeper, and did it again, doing it in different keys and in different times. Marie Clot stepped into the room, her eyes stared at Kai, this isn't like him, something was terribly wrong.  
  
She walked up to him, she placed her hand on her shoulder, he tensed up and she asked, "Is everything ok".  
  
Kai turned to her voice and shook; Marie went to fetch a seat from a table and sat down next to him.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you now", she said calmly. "I can't play for Christmas". "Why", she asked.  
  
Kai's eyes stung and he answered, "I don't know how". Marie didn't understand, "what do you mean", she asked.  
  
"I remember, a voice from when I small, it was there last night, it kept on saying I must find a technique, my personal way of playing". She understood now, "like a hand writing a finger print", Kai nodded.  
  
"But you play already so beautifully, you already have a style of your own", Kai moved towards her, and she hugged up, and he started to cry.  
  
"Mrs Clot, I want to play what I feel", he suddenly asked. Marie looked at him and said, "Do you know how", Kai shook, "I can't show you Kai, you have to find a way to".  
  
Kai nodded and she whipped his tears from his cheeks, "Oh my boy, you're only a boy".  
  
Ray sat next to Mariah, she leaned against his chest, and she heard his breathing became deeper, Mariah looked up at him; he looked almost grey and lost, his thoughts on other things.  
  
Mariah touched his cold face and whispered, "What's going on in there Ray". "Huh?"  
  
"I said what's going in you head, you haven't heard a word I've said all night", she repeated, Ray stared at her and she smiled, "Its ok, it must be hard for you, he hasn't even seen your face".  
  
Ray smiled slightly, Mariah sat up properly and looked at him, "you should help him, and he probably needs a buddy".  
  
Ray looked at her deep eyes and said, "He won't let me, even if he's talking to me, there's something hiding away, a fear of some sort".  
  
"Ray Kon you should ask him what's on his own mind, you never know what goes on in other people minds, I roughly know what goes on in yours", she said sarcastically.  
  
"Your right Mariah, I should ask him", Mariah smiled and said, "Don't worry, I don't mind, as long as you're happy", and she leaned closer, her lips touching his lips softly.  
  
_Music is my soul  
  
It empowers me  
  
To be  
  
With emotions of existence  
  
Sustains its boundary  
  
But when music is played  
  
There are no limits  
  
No words of life that will  
  
Come close to its heart  
  
To its mind  
  
Its spirit  
  
It can move mountains  
  
And give no mercy  
  
No matter where or who  
  
There is music  
  
Even in the coldest  
  
Loneliest  
  
Of hearts  
_  
It was something Kai had lived by all his life, he may not remember what music looked like, but who said it had a shape of any kind, but it did have a mind.  
  
**Wonderful!!**


	6. Black and White

**Disclaimer; don't own Beyblade characters  
  
Black and White  
**  
Ray arrived right on time, his timetable had become better, but was still getting in trouble about practice.  
  
He walked down the hallways of the hospital Kai stayed in, he held a CD and CD walkman in hands, he wanted Kai to listen to it, and it was some pop and signing.  
  
Ray walked up to his door but found it open, he looked inside, all of Kai's stuff was gone, and it was so bare.  
  
Ray turned to see Marie Clot standing there with him, "where's Kai", asked Ray. "He's fine, moved to another room, come", and she walked to an elevator.  
  
Kai was a floor higher and his room was much nicer, it was larger, Kai sat on his new bed, a brail book in front of his, his hands skimming the brail like he does on the piano.  
  
The door closed and Kai looked up from where he had been 'looking' at. "Hi Kai", said Ray, Kai turned to his voice and shut the book closed.  
  
"Hello Ray", answered Kai he almost sounded irritated. "Um Kai, I have something to talk to you about", Kai nodded and Ray sat down on the other end of the bed.  
  
"I want to know, how you would like to be, well, by best friend, like Tyson", he finally said in a big huff. Kai didn't show any emotion to this news but Ray knew Kai was thinking this over.  
  
Kai finally said, "Can you pass me that box", he pointed to the box by a table. Ray stared at him, "How did you know it was there", he asked as he stood up to get it. Kai raised his eyebrow and said, "I put it there" as if it was obvious.  
  
Ray put the box into Kai's hands and Kai rummages through it, touching everything. Kai finally took out a few photo's, ones from his old room that were on the table and some different.  
  
Kai gave them to Ray and Ray asked what they were for, Kai answered, "Someone once said they loved me when I was small, I don't remember it very clearly but it was a lady, tell me what she looks like in the photos".  
  
Ray looked at them, in a nutshell: beautiful. Ray went through the photo's, a lovely lady stood in the sunlight, her hair black with highlights of a brown, her long slim body was covered by a beautiful blue dress.  
  
"Um, well, she's tall, slim, black hair, blue dress, she's really gorgeous, her eyes are a violet colour - how do you know what colours look like".  
  
Kai looked away, "You weren't born blind were you", and Kai shook. Ray looked at Kai and Ray said, "You want to see don't you".  
  
Kai looked away and nodded slightly. Ray looked down and said, "I'm sorry I wish I could do something". Kai looked away from Ray's voice and Ray noticed he was crying.  
  
"Do you, I mean do you remember them". Kai shook, "not very clearly, but, I do remember how I became blind, but, I started to have memories about it when you started to visit. It was before the accident, it was my birthday, I was six, and we were on holiday here, the road was slippery and it was raining...a drunk driver drove into the back of the car, making the car speed down the road, the braked failed and...and we crashed into a dead end, at the end was a restaurant, it was the back of the place, and...we went to the kitchen, I became blind the next day, my eyesight failing every second, until I was found like this a month after the crash, I don't even know if they survived".  
  
There was a pause and Ray asked, "were did you get the photo's". "I don't remember I just know who they were", Kai sniffed and the pause were back.  
  
"I'm so sorry", said Ray, he got up and came closer, he wrapped his arm around Kai's solid body, he felt Kai stiffen as if the contact frightened him, but he relaxed a bit and laid his head against Ray's chest.  
  
They two stayed like that for a few minutes and Kai said whipping his tears, "Why do you want to be my friend".  
  
Ray wasn't expecting this and said, "Because I feel-", but Kai cut in trying to finish his sentence saying, "Sorry?"  
  
Ray shook, "No, no, I mean I feel, well, almost responsible for what happened and I kind of feel almost like a big brother to you".  
  
Kai lifted himself up and said, "you mean, you want to be my best friend, like a, a", but he couldn't find the right word.  
  
"Brother" Ray said, Kai nodded and suddenly asked, "What does pizza taste like", Ray stared at him and removed his arms and shifted saying, "Why do you ask".  
  
Kai smiled and said, "you've been eaten it haven't you", Ray still was baffled, "how did you know that".  
  
Kai smiled again and said, "I can smell it".  
  
I drift like a lost soul  
  
A soul never to be judged  
  
A soul who's only propose is to destroy  
  
To be weaken by emotions  
  
Love and Hate are sisters  
  
Pleasure and Misery are brothers  
  
Always together yet apart  
  
Never balance  
  
Never opposites  
  
Hate I Love  
  
Love I Hate  
  
I'm a lost body  
  
Wondering the streets  
  
Wondering the city  
  
Looking, searching  
  
For what  
  
I don't know  
  
I'm here but lost  
  
Where I am I wonder  
  
I wonder who I am  
  
What I am  
  
**Short I know but hey, that just makes the story longer.**


	7. Shock to the System

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters**

**Shock to the System**

"Hey Kon, Kon", shouted a teenager with blond hair, his chirpy voice cut Ray's ears like a knife.

Ray turned around in his eat in study hall, Max Tate came up to him, he may be one of his 'close' friends but Max had been away lately and just came back yesterday.

"Hey Ray, um, Mr Fisher wants to speak to you", Ray knew it; Max was only used for messengers by teachers.

Ray grabbed his books and bag and walked to his classroom.

----An ambulance rushed through day, its screeching siren rang his sleeping Kai's ears, and his eyes burned as well his whole body stung like needles.----

"Ray, I've just gotten a phone call from Mrs Clot..."

----He screamed, it was to much, he felt as if history was repeating itself, he screamed again, Marie watched as the boy screamed in pain----

"...there's been an accident at the hospital; the hospital was on fire on Kai's floor..."

----the heat, the flames, he couldn't see it, he smelt it, the smoke, and the heat he felt it, which way was out, he couldn't see, he couldn't see----

"...Kai's room burnt down, Kai got caught in the middle of the fire..."

----Kai was wheeled down the emergency room, Dr Smith looked at Kai, his knees had small burns from the fire (first degree burns), then along his torso the wounds get deeper (third degree burns) but nothing to much for the boy, Dr Smith turned to the nurses around and said, "get him some air, Zen-Elli, get the monitors, where's Willow!" she seemed to be in a hurry.

Dr Smith turned to Marie and she asked questions about Kai, as her brother-in-law, Dr Willow went to see Kai----

"...He's gone to the hospital, and I thought you'd like to know before you visit, I can arrange a visit at the hospital once I know how he is", finished Mr Fisher.

Ray stared at him, he could feel tears sting his eyes, but he couldn't cry, no, not now not here.

"I can understand if you'd like to go home, I can explain it to Mr Dens (principal)".

Ray shook, and left the classroom.

His pace quickened as he walked down the hall, he saw the door of the school, and he looked around...and ran.

----Kai lay stabilized; a tube ran down his throat, he had blood going into his wrists, his legs bandaged and arms, his eyes were also bandaged, he was asleep, he had lost a lot of blood as from the looks of it, he had been cut badly on his left thigh by what looked like a piece of glass.

At the waiting room, Dr Smith walked up to Mrs Clot.

She stopped and said, "He's doing fine, you can visit him in a few minutes, I just wanted to ask, is Kai blind".

Marie nodded, speechless as Kai had made it, "This may be a bad time but I'd like to operate on his eyes, so he can see".

Marie stared at her, "I've made a new method that will enable him to see", Mrs Clot sat down and said, "that will be nice, but I'd like to ask him", she said, Dr Smith nodded and led her to Kai----

**Kai's POV**

What to think?

What to say?

What to do?

Where am I, what happened?

My head hurts my eyes sting and my body's cold.

Why?

Where's Marie?

Why can't I hear them, why can't I feel them, feel their voices drift through my ears, feel their emotions drift away?

I hear her, Marie, I hear her talking to me, it's soft and gentle, she's holding my hand, it's warm, and smooth.

My head hurts Marie, why can't I say it, why?

She's moved, I heard her move, where's she gone?

Marie!

She's holding my hand again, where did you go? I wish I could ask her, but, I don't know why, I can't.

She's holding it tight, afraid to let go, I don't want to let go, don't let go!

She's talking louder, saying something about something, I can't make it out, and why can't I hear her voice properly.

She's leaning close to my face, I feel her breath against my cheeks, she still holding my hand, and she's still there.

I can hear her now; she's talking about an operation, on my eyes?

Why, so I can see, I can see her voice that's all.

She crying, I feel her tears on my cheeks, she sniffs, she thinks I can't hear her, she stopped talking and she's letting go of my hand.

Don't go!

I feel it, my hand, it can feel it come alive and I grasp her hand quickly, don't go!

She holding my hand, she saying my name over and over, yes, I can hear you now, stay there, and stay with me Marie.

She calling me, calling my name, I hear her it's getting louder, and louder then...dead.

I'm alone again, all alone.

End Kai's POV Normal POV

Dr Smith rushed in, the monitor for Kai's pulse had dropped, her brother-in-law, Dr Willow behind; Dr Willow was a skinny man in late twenties.

Mrs Clot let go of Kai's hand and cried her eyes out.

And Dr Smith said she would have to go, they needed to get Kai in to an emergency room or a private room would be better.

Mrs Clot hurried to after them, keeping in mind, she had see Ray soon.

Ray's **POV**

Where the hell am I?

I'm at a lake Kai was talking about the last time I saw him.

He said he went here with his parents before the accident.

It was beautiful; the water was still and peaceful, but I felt lost and alone, I wanted to know what happened to Kai, where he is, what's wrong.

I sit down and put my feel in the water, I felt like I was in a dream, but it was also a nightmare, I hope Kai's alright.

I cry for you she said

I cry for all your tears

I hurt for you my child

I hurt for all your sorrow

River's run down the same brook

Rivers play down the same door

I run for you I say

And I say to you don't cry for me

Eating me apart he said

Shred me down

Taking all life away

Taking all sanity as I know it

Can it stop?

Can a river stop?

Can it run backwards?

Up the same brook

And down again

A river's course is one of our own

And if it goes backwards, it shall stop

For you, it shall stop

Because for you

I shall stop

**I love this story!!!!**

**Read my other one PLZ, Fury's Fire, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ**

**Frostt: I'm not sure if I intentionally made the last chapter that way either but I liked the way it was going, and pizza thing at the end wasn't meant to be there but it is there because I was starving once I finished.**

**Keisan: I've read it to, its brilliant, but it gave me part of the idea, and someone was bound to notice that it was similar, and I'm waiting for the next chappie.**


	8. Phone

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters**

**Phone**

Ray trudged through the wet rain, it had been two day's since the accident and the rain had poured the day after the fire.

Ray hadn't heard from Mrs Clot or from Mr Fisher yet, he didn't see his friends, he spent more time alone and distant and he became careless, missing practice, getting in trouble for being late and no homework done.

Everyone had noticed a change in Ray's behavior and it wasn't for the best of things either.

It hadn't stopped raining since the accident but he never noticed, his mind wondered the world, always going back to Kai.

It was Friday and Ray wasn't in the mood for people or friends, he just walked, and he found himself at the half burnt hospital Kai had been.

He saw Kai's window, what was a window, he looked around and walked in.

It seemed different and he felt almost misplaced in this place.

He walked up the stairs to Kai's burnt door, and walked in, papers everywhere, burnt pieces and his box, the box was gone.

Ray went through the papers, only to find rubbish, when it struck Ray; his photos were burnt, gone forever.

Ray sat down on the floor, and closed his eyes, his back against the wall, and rested his head against the wall and breathed in deeply.

When he heard music, he opened one eye to see a window open from the academy, he smiled slightly, not long to Christmas, what three weeks?

He stood up now, and walked away, away from many things, many troubled and forgotten thoughts.

Kai's POV

I've been allowed visits, but, none have come, has Ray forgotten me, does he not want to be my friend?

Mrs Clot stay's with me, talking.

I don't hear her very well yet, and I can't speak, they stuck a tube down my throat!

I sleep most days, and stay up in the night I listen to the rain, it has a beat of its own, a magical hum.

Mrs Clot has told me about the operation for my eyes.

I want to see, but...what will I see, I'm afraid of what I'll see.

In two day's I won't need the tube, they found smoke in my lungs and the tube helped me to breath.

When they take the tube out, I'll ask for Ray, I need to see him, I don't know why, but that day, when he said, he said we could be friends like brothers.

I felt warm and finally complete, like a person who had something missing and now...now it's full.

3 day's later normal POV

Ray's feet clunked as he ran for the phone at home, his mother not knowing what had happened thought this was extremely odd.

Ray picked the phone up, and what did he hear...Kai.

"Hello Ray Kon speaking"

"Ray, it's...Kai" his voice sounded raspy and almost rough

Ray almost dropped the phone but instead fell to the floor with a knock.

"Ray, are you there?" asked Kai

"Yeah I'm here, how's it going, well stupid thing to say, um how are you", Ray could have bitten his tongue for being so stupid but Kai actually sounded like the question was normal.

"Fine...sore, you"

"Oh, I'm fine"

There was an annoying pause, when Kai asked.

"I want you to visit, tomorrow, at the hospital"

Ray jumped as if been electrocuted, "Ok, I'll see you then, Kai?"

"Yes", said Kai.

"I miss you"

"I miss you too" and Kai hung up.

Ray still had the receiver to his ear, his mouth was half opened and his eyes looked like watermelons 1.

Mrs Kon walked into the room; she looked at Ray and frowned, and left, that boy was beyond her at times she thought.

1 - not like Ray I know, more like Tyson.

**Short but simple, review or I'll keep you in suspense for a month!**


	9. Author's Note

Authoress Note!!

Important!!!

I need serious help; I don't know what to do!!!

The stories going in the right direction it's just I don't know how to put what I want into words, so your going to have to wait a while till the next chapter sorry.

I'm changing the title to Blind Music as well, but if you have any better ideas for the title please tell me.

If there are any suggestions on what I should write please tell me via email or review.

Thanks for listing

This is PhoenixTears

Signing off!!


	10. Motions of Sight

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters**

**Motions of Sight**

Ray didn't know how to explain the feeling he had once he saw his friend, he had been worried yes, but he also was on the edge of crying, he felt he needed to do something to help him.

Kai was asleep when Ray came to visit.

Bandages around his wrists and forehead, a hospital blanket came up to his chest; Kai's breathing was rhythm, like his music.

Ray sat down on the chair next to Kai's bed, the blinds of the room were closed, and a bandage was also around his eyes.

The neon lights of the room were dimmed for Kai, even if it was almost dull it was almost pleasant in the room.

He just sat there, nothing stirred, not a creak was heard.

He saw a tape recorder near the bedside table, Ray moved towards it, opening to see a tape, _Mozart's Best, _was inside, the tape was finished.

Switching it to the other side, and playing it he heard music, the kind Kai plays.

Ray listened for a while, before seeing Kai's fingers move to the music, almost like he was playing it himself.

Ray turned the sound up a notch and a smile spread over Kai's face, a smile of delight.

"Hey, how're you feeling", asked Ray softly, Kai smiled broadened, his white teeth were now visible.

"I spoke to Mrs Clot about the operation, do you think you'll do it", Kai's smile disappeared and moved his hand to switch the music off, but Ray did it, and sitting back down.

Kai pulled himself up onto some pillows, sitting up he folded his arms and said, "I don't know yet, they say its fifty-fifty operation give or take".

"But you said so yourself, you wanted to see again, you wanted to see colours, flowers, even Ray's voice strained as he said this.

Seeing Kai's expression change to a mixed up appearance as odd, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ray – where will I go, I have no where to go, I'm an orphan, I have no home, no family only, you and Mrs Clot, you're my family".

"But, you could stay with me", Kai's eyebrows knitted closely together to form a frown, "and what about school".

This Ray had an idea, "You can come to my school, they'll take you, I'm sure, and then – then you'll become part of my family".

Kai shook his head, "all I ever wanted was to see and too have a friend, and school never really mattered to me, it didn't even cross my mind"

Ray didn't know what to say, he wanted Kai to be able to see, to be happy, "Um Kai, why not give it a chance, see what's my school like, and you can stay at my place for while, I'm sure my mom wont mind, my step-dad's on a business trip and he wont be back till Christmas morning and you could stay..." his voice trailed off.

Kai's head was now facing him, even if Kai couldn't see Ray, Ray knew Kai as looking at him.

"Ray, thank you for the offer, but...I don't think I would be able to do it, I'll do the operation, but you see the problem is – I don't have the money"

"You'll do the operation, even if it may not work", Kai nodded.

"I'll get the money Kai, don't worry, I'll get it", '_and nothing going to stop me' _Ray added in his head.

Glimpse of Heaven (the poems are from two websites, things I've made up and my dad who writes...I don't own most of them so don't sue)

Last night I had a dream,

I dreamt that I could fly,

Beautiful colours around me,

Soaring up so very high,  
  
I came across a rainbow,

The colours shone so bright,

Flying through the soft white clouds,

Towards a bright white light,  
  
Never had I imagined,

This beauty all around,

I never want this dream to end,

Or come back down to the ground,  
  
But dreams are just an escape route,

Of the everyday life we live,

But to go back to the dream I had,

My life I'd surely give.

**There you have it, this chapter took some work!!!**

**This story is Music in the Dark, review I love getting feedback.**

**Frostt: **Thanks for the advice, and when someone gives advice I usually use it (except when my sister gives the advice)

**Darksaphire: **Nice to hear from you, you did trigger something, thank you for your help and if you'll give anymore please do so. I do like KaiRay fics I just can't write it, some silly thing I'm unable to do, but I can write KaiTala fics, they're easy, that's what my next fic will be after I've finished with one of these two.


	11. The Idea

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters**

**The Idea**

"A Fete?" said Mariah

Mariah looked at Ray in disbelief; he really must feel a bond for Kai.

"Yes a fete, it's a perfect way to get the money, the operations on Sunday and a week later is Christmas Eve and Kai's going to play".

"But, where and how and when" she asked.

They sat in the library; they were studying for a History Exam but got caught up in Kai's operation.

"At the school, I'll ask Mrs Deccan if we can use the grounds, and we'll think of something".

Mariah leaned further on the table to reach Ray's face, they were so close, "Ray, there may no way to get the money and it may not even work, but listen, don't get too caught up in it".

She leaned back and stared at her jumble of notes, "Anyway, have you spoken to Tyson lately, I think he's getting lonely, I asked him to come to the party tonight, and don't be late".

And she packed up and left.

Ray sighed, this was hopeless, what he needed was something that could get the attention of thousands of people and they would pay for something or something like that.

Thumping his head on his text book constantly he didn't even notice Tyson standing there watching, chewing some gum.

"Hey buddy, you _want _to pass right?" Ray looked up and smiled.

Tyson sat down and unloaded his own book, blowing bubbles with his gum.

"So what's got your knickers in a twist", he asked.

Ray thumped his head one more time and said "I need to make enough money for an eyes operation for Kai in less than two weeks".

Tyson though for a bit before saying, "he's still doing than Christmas thing right"

"Yeah"

"So, ask them to pay him and see how much money you'll make of that", Tyson looked down at his book.

Drawings of a teacher dieing made him smile, history bored him to death.

Ray looked at Tyson and smiled, "Tyson you're a genius" he almost yelled it.

Ray stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"I am...of course I am", said Tyson a bit confused, "What did I do", he asked Ray.

"It doesn't matter, get the gang together and tell them to meet me at...five at the park", and he dashed off.

"What did I do?!"

"Shh!" the librarian's voice.

Tyson cringed and got his cell phone out.

"What about the party!"

Ray lifted his arm but didn't reason as he left, "SHHH!" called the librarian.

**With Ray**

Ray ran down the roads to find himself at Mrs Clot's house.

Banging on the door a man answered, he looked exactly like Marie.

"Can I speak to Marie please", panted Ray, them smiled and brought him inside.

Marie Clot sat in the garden outside, she was smiling a book in her hands, the house was peaceful, and Ray wondered where Kai was.

"Mother, Rei's here", said her son and he left for the living room to watch the news.

"Oh hello Rei, nice to see you, how are you?" Rei pulled a chair close to her and sighed, running his hand through his hair he said, "I think I need to know how much money I need for Kai operation and I thinks I know how to get it".

Mrs Clot closed her book and looked at Ray thoughtfully, breathing in deeply before saying, "Ray, you know this operation may not even work"

Ray nodded

"And that it is a lot of money to have"

Another nod

"And Kai doesn't have any family"

And another nod from Ray

Mrs Clot Smiled, "Good, now that that's cleared up the operation should cost around...$25 000 and maybe more"

Ray's jaw would have hit the ground and his eyes would have popped out if it wasn't for the fact that he would look like a complete idiot if it did.

"I know, its lot of money for this operation, but Kai wants it's to be done and...well, we're short of the cash".

Ray thought for a bit, taking in the fact that it may not work, Kai has no where to stay if it does, and that he was short of money.

"Mrs Clot, I've been thinking"

"Hmm", she nodded, you could tell her full attention was on Ray, she had that look, she gives people.

"What if we make, well not make, but to...pressurize somebody into paying Kai for playing on Christmas, everyone would love it, and the academy said he could".

Mrs Clot thought.

It was easy enough to tell she was really thinking about this, she began to hum softly and she had her eyes closed nodding her head to some unknown beat.

Watching her intensively, his whole mind on her she opened her eyes and almost jumped out of her chair, "Ray you're a genius!"

Ray looked taken aback, he was a genius, and it was Tyson's idea.

"I didn't think of it, Tyson did", he said meekly.

"Well, bless Tyson then, my, oh my, he must he a clever boy, now tell me, how are we going to do this"

Ray was shocked, no stunned, what on earth was going on, she acted like those school girls you get in those really old movies.

"We need to speak to the Principle, your mother of course, I'm sure she has no clue what's been going on", she said this giving Ray a sly look, "And Mr Fisher, and we need to speak to Kai of course..." she kept on rambling on, Ray found it hard to follow.

Ray just nodded and she stopped, and looked at Ray with an almost...excited look on her face, "You know what, you should tell him, and he can say thank you to your clever little friend".

Ok. Now she was freaking Ray out, still nodding she carried on, going on and on and on when Ray suddenly realized the time, saying goodbye he left.

Sighing deeply as he left that mad lady to her business he walked to the park, he was extremely late for the meeting he set up.

"Well, it took you long enough", said a very annoyed Tyson.

Ray was panting hard, looking up from the ground he say, Mariah, Lee, Tyson, Max, Michael and Emily.

"Sorry...was...with...Clot...sorry".

"No biggie, so what did she say", asked Tyson, a boyish smile plastered over his face.

"She said, Tyson so clever"

"You're joking", gawped Lee, Ray shook and Tyson jumped up in the air.

"You must be, Tyson...clever", pointed out Michael, but Ray just nodded.

"So what did she say about the idea", asked Mariah

"We can do it, if we can get the Principal to let us and we need to tell Kai"

Emily propped her glasses up her nose like she usually did and said, "How much is the operation Ray".

"25 000 Dollars or more, it depends"

Silence

"I know it's a lot but-" started Ray

Tyson held up his hand for silence from his friend.

"No worried friend, your genies Tyson is here and we'll make that money, you know why"

Ray shook, "Because I say so, and what I say, goes"

"Um guy's, if you haven't noticed, we'll be late for the party", pointed out Mariah, "Oh shucks I forgot, well c'mon", and they raced once more to the party Ray 'forgot'.

Only If (By Enya)

When there's a shadow you follow the sun.

When there is love then you look for the one.

And for the promises there is the sky.

And for the heavens are those who can fly

If you really want to you can hear me say

Only if you want to will you a way.

If you really want to you can seize the day.

Only if you want to will you fly away.  
  
When there's a journey you follow a star.

When there's an ocean you sail from afar.

And for the broken heart there is the sky.

And for tomorrow are those who can fly.  
  
If you really want to you can seize the day.

Only if you want to will you fly away

**Well, that went well.**

**Frostt: **Once again you grace me with your advice and I humbly say thank you, is this long enough?

**Galy: **Oh please help, I don't mind if you speak an alien language just help me!!! Thank you for the review it was so nice.

**SchoolBordem: **Ok. I never expected a review from you but thanks.

**Imari: **I hope I will update more; I really like this fic with my other one nearly done this will have to keep me busy.


	12. My Minds Eye

**Ok, I'm putting my notice up here at the top because I need a change.**

**Who say's it should be a KaiRay fic?**

**I'm dedicating this story to...um, past and present musicians (like me)**

**So here are my answers to the lovely reviews:**

**Imari: **Get reading, you've got a lot of chapters to read then, hope to here from you in my others story

**SchoolBordem: **Sorry, it's not every day the same person reads both my stories, YOU put ME on your Fav fics faints

**Galy: **I know it's a lot but I just estimated it the amount but if you have a better number tell me, You know you've given me a great idea, but I'm not going to say, I'll talk on your email later sometime, so look out for me.

**Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: **Tyson's an idiot sometimes, but who really cares, I needed some humor so I got it, and don't worry, I'm sure Kai will see Ray, did I just say that out loud?

**Darksaphire: **It's OK if you didn't review my other chapter, no biggie; thanks for the advice, I'm sure I'll think of something, can you think of a way to get enough money for the operation?

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters**

**My Minds Eye**

**Kai's POV**

It's hard knowing someone's out there doing something for you when your stuck here doing nothing.

It's nice off him to do that, for me.

Even if I'm still not sure about it, it's a lot of money and what Mrs Clot say's is true I doubt they could make up that much in well...nine day's.

Last night I had a dream about him.

Blind people can't see in their dreams 1 and it was different from my other dreams, more vivid if I can put it that way.

I heard noises, lots of noises, at first they were blurry then I could make them out.

People cheering, clapping, laughing, it was so joyful.

At first, I thought it was my imagination, but I heard Ray's voice.

Telling me how good I was, how good I am, how good I can be, he sounded proud of me.

I smelled pizza, Ray had taken me to a pizza parlor once and we enjoyed it, I love pizza.

Then I smelled the ocean, heard it, it was amazing.

Then something amazing, I heard a piano, playing, it was a song, it was beautiful, I felt s if I was drifting on a cloud.

Then my heart started to race, and my body began to sweat, I felt warm and cold, I felt happy and sad.

It soon became a nightmare.

I was in a car, Ray was driving, I was in the seat next to him, I was humming, then there was a loud crash and we had smashed into another car.

And when I woke up (in the dream), I hear beeping and no music, nothing silence.

I realized I was in a hospital, and someone was telling me Ray was gone, forever, he was gone; Ray...my friend, my brother was gone....

I woke up.

Sweating buckets I find my cane and I sit there, the blankets thrown off me, I'm panting.

I wipe some sweat off my brow, still holding the cane I stand up, leaning on the wall as well as the cane I walk to the garden.

Opening the sliding door I feel a blast of air against me, it smells so fresh.

I find a chair and sit.

I here the trees rustle in the wind, the crickets make that funny noise (AN: can't remember what it's called) and I hear my own breathing.

It's so peaceful tonight.

Lying my head down I fall asleep.

**With Ray**

Sitting up in the bed he couldn't sleep, silly dreams.

Sitting up he had a look around, it was extremely dark there.

Turning on his bedside lamp he looked around his room, very messy room.

Sighing deeply he rubbed his temple.

This was getting frustrating, what he needed was the exact amount of money and, sighing again he wondered whether Kai was scared, he had a lot on his shoulders, Ray felt pressured and it wasn't even his operation.

Laying back down he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, _'relax Ray, relax...you'll think of something, you know you will, you always pull through'._

Smiling with his thoughts he fell asleep, feeling happy, that he was now confident enough to find away to help Kai, no matter what the consequences.

When Dreams Don't Come True 

Dreams die hard,

The heart is pained when they turn to dust,

Condolences can't come from a mere card,

Nor are we helped by sympathetic words from those we trust.  
  
We weave a fantasy behind closed eyes,

People do and say what we contrive,

But it's all so many intricate lies,

And in the end it is only ourselves we deceive.  
  
When things are different than we planned we're bemused,

What happened to the kind gestures and words of love?

Others more knowing and wise look on quite amused,

When we see that our dreams are more fleeting than a flying dove.  
  
This has happened to one and all,

But do we ever learn from such a mistake,

Or do we try to catch the pieces as they fall?

Either way it is a risk each must take.

**1:** It's scientific proven that the blind do dream but sounds feelings and not sight, they do not dream images.

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Silent Music

**Hello, you all liked my last chapter, good wasn't it, anyway, on with this breath taking story!! No more suggestions I've got enough thank you for all you're help gives everyone hugs**

**Before I forget, my exams start on the 22nd November and my dad's coming from the states on the 15th so updating may be slow.**

**Are any of you going to tell if it should be a KaixRay fic!!! pulls out hair**

**Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: **Nope, I don't write much poetry, I get them from websites, my dad's poetry books, books, TV shows and so on.

**Imari: **Well I hope you do review in the end

**Darksaphire: **Was that review long or what!! Brilliant idea and I will use it as you will see in this chapter, instead of Asian music how about rock and roll or something like that?

**Mystic-pip: **hehehe, seemed a lot of people didn't know that, just an interesting fact for you

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters and the poems**

**Silent Music**

"So do we have an agreement", asked Mr Fisher.

The man in front of them was the head of the academy, which was across the hospital Kai lived in.

"As I have only heard Kai play once, I would not say I would ask him to do it, but since it's for a good cause and the students need a lesson that some people are better then them I will agree, and then there's the children's band...the White Tigers?".

Mrs Clot nodded, this was great.

"How much would you pay", questioned Mr Fisher

"5 Thousand US dollars and I'll take away 560 dollars for the use of my hall yes?"

The two adults nodded.

The Head smiled and said, "So that equals 4440 dollars in total"

"Thank you Mr..." Mrs Clot had forgotten his name

"Granger, Bruce Granger".

"Yes, Mr Granger, thank you, and we need to be on our way".

**With Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny**

"This stinks!"

"Johnny, keep that mouth of yours shut or I'll shut it for you", snapped Robert at Johnny, who sat opposite him.

"He's got a point Johnny, this Kai does need the help", said Oliver on Johnny's left hand side.

"But that doesn't mean he can just walk up to Granger and ask for money to play", pointed out Johnny McGregor.

"Calm down Johnny, no ones going to steal your scholarship from you, it's not like he's any better", said Enrique, sitting on Johnny's right.

"No, I will not have this, Mr Timmons was meant to be there for _me _not some blind boy who doesn't even know the right pedal from his left"

"I hear he's got class, fairly well apparently...for a blind boy" Oliver said, adding the last bit seeing Johnny's glare.

"I hear Kai's friends with Granger's son, Tyson I think" said Robert

"Well, I'm going to talk to Mr 'bloody' Granger and sort this out, I worked damn hard to get in here and I'm going to, _Performing Arts _whether he likes it or not!", standing up Johnny only made it half way to the door when Robert said something very interesting.

"Duel him".

Turning around Johnny looked at him, a bit perplexed and amazed.

"Duel him to a piano Duel, I'm sure your not going to let down a challenge are you", Robert continued.

"A duel would mean only one of us goes to the school"

"I know that Johnny, now sit down and think about it", ignoring Johnny's comment Robert added.

Obediently, Johnny sat back down.

"Now, if you can get Kai to agree to a Duel, you'll through him back in his, 'money making scheme'"

Johnny nodding and an evil smirk spread on his face.

Standing up he nodded his head, "Thank you gentlemen, I believe I have to go".

Leaving Enrique and Oliver turned to face Robert and Oliver said, "You think he'll really be any better".

"No, but that boy needs to learn a lesson and this is the best way to do so anyway, Johnny doesn't have much talent, this Kai though, he shows potential", and they all looked at the door Johnny had just left through.

**With Ray**

Ray's guitar hadn't been used in what...three months?

The electric hard body guitar was held in his hands, the neck was narrow, and its body had a whitish colour mixed with a very light bluish green mix.

The black plectrum in his mouth, between his lips, Tyson smiled, plugging the cord into the amplifier and Ray put the strap that holds the guitar up while he's standing around his body.

Standing there in his room, he finally strummed a cord, the sound blasted through the room; Tyson put his hands to his ears.

Turning it down he laughed, Ray looked shocked, and his face so shocked by the noise he had just created.

Tyson found his bass guitar and plucked a bit, smiling Ray started a tune.

It was slow at first but it soon pocked up, Tyson chipping in were he felt he needed to.

"Ray!" Ray's mother yelled Ray told Tyson to wait and he went to see what was up.

Ray clambered down the stairs from his room to see his mother on the verge of tears, "Ma, what's wrong?" he asked.

"He's gone Ray, the plane crashed, you're father dead", and she fell to her knees weeping.

Ray knelt with her and they hugged, tears falling onto the ground.

"Oh Raymond", she whispered, not sure what to say.

Tyson walked down the stairs quietly, looking at the too he went to the door, sighed and closed it shut, he wasn't meant to see that.

No one was.

Tears fall 

She cries as I look on helplessly.

I'm not sure what to do.

What should I say to make things better?

She thanks me for my help.  
  
I don't cry in front of others.

My tears have always been hidden.

Taught at an early age to keep it inside.  
  
I think that if I cry in front of others

I'm being selfish and immature.

But if others cry they are being vulnerable.

Where did this double standard come from?  
  
Just once I cried on his shoulder

As my world disintegrated.

I loved him for comforting me,

But I'm ashamed he had to.  
  
I'm the shoulder to cry on,

The sympathetic ear.

While my own tears go unheard

Except by the universe.

**REVIEW!!**


	14. Illusion of Confusion

**I like putting my notice up here...I've been very busy and this chapter was sort of rushed, so forgive for spelling mistakes and stuff and I know this chappie is short, I'll try and make them longer.**

**Imari: **Thanx for review

**Darksaphire: **I love long review so make them as long as you like I also love short ones and I'll let you know on the ideas.

**TNTiggris: **Ok...it was Ray's POV, his mom is using him as a shoulder actually everyone is using Ray as a shoulder to cry on, but if you don't understand just ignore it.

**SchoolBordem: **Thanx for review (as usual)

**Forfirith-on-a-sugar: **Johnny should be whipped for saying things like that about Kai, lets hope the hot-head doesn't get too hot.

**Galy: **I killed Ray's dad!!! All well, Robert's right I know his ways of teaching Johnny a lesson is crude but who cares as long as Johnny gets his ass whipped.

**And a thanx to those I forgot about, sorry**

**Illusion of Confusion **

He lay on his bed, staring at the empty ceiling, he heard her cry in her sleep, no one could comfort her shattered soul.

She gave her heart away for his father.

Now his father only gave grief.

The plane crashed in the middle of the pacific, a flight from New York on business, Ray sighed.

This was so confusing; he didn't know what to do anymore.

Everyone seems to be looking for help from him, Kai's operation, the money, the concert, the White Tigers new songs...everything seemed to be wrong.

Closing his eyes to stare into darkness Ray wondered whether his friends have troubles like these...probably not.

He listened to the open window, the trees rustled, the breeze blew his wind chimes, the cars drove past, and it was like music.

He remembered when he told Kai he didn't play music that was a lie, he did, he played his guitar, he sang.

His mother used to say how well he sang; now she won't even look at him in the eye, not after the cash.

He didn't have long, nine day's left, they didn't have enough money left, they needed a lot still, at the moment they had...2060 dollars they still needed...22940.

Sighing again he opened his eyes, he couldn't stand this confusion much longer.

He threw his blankets off stretched; he needed something to do, run?

He turned and looked at his digital clock, 1:50am to early for him to be awake.

He lay down in his bed, he felt uncomfortable, and the funeral was in two day's, he needed to get his life in order, for his mother, his friends and for Kai.

Especially for Kai

**Later that day**

Ray sat in the lounge, his mother still asleep, it was nearly noon, watching the TV, flicking through the channels not really paying attention.

And the phone rang.

Answering it, "Hello Ray Kon speaking who is this?"

"Hello Ray, this is Johnny McGregor from the Music Academy, you don't know me but I'd like to speak about something very important".

Johnny McGregor, that sounds familiar.

"Yes?" he answered uncomfortable by Johnny's tone of voice.

"I'd like to Duel Kai, in a music Duel, it works like this, we each play on thing from our heads, no music, and the to get a standing-ovation, you do know what that is"

Ray could almost see Johnny's smug look.

"Yes I do, and what do we get out of this Duel?"

There was a pause and Johnny finally said, "two-Thousand dollars"

Ray thought about and said, "I'll get in contact with you, I need your number though"

There was another pause and Johnny finally was speaking, "Ok Kon, my number is; 7188698, got that-good, bye-bye now, and take care", and Johnny hung up.

Ray replaced the receiver down and read through the number he had written down.

**Kai's POV**

The piano I'm sitting at is old and dusty, it makes me sneeze, it was recently tuned and I was here to test it, for more then one reason of course.

It was only me, the dust and this piano who I have now become recognizable with.

Sneezing for the fifth time I start to plat some old melodies I'd heard when younger.

Then, something amazing happens...I stop.

I feel something odd, new to me, I lift my hands from the keys remove my feet from the pedals, I sit up.

What is this new feeling, it's terrible, old yet new, I've felt it before, but what was it?

Anger

Happiness

Grief, yes grief, I felt sadness, a sob escapes my lips, tears start to form in my eyes, a sting began to grow in my heart, something was wrong?

Ray, something wrong with Ray, I know it, and I need to help him, like h helped me.

**With Ray**

_Dear all_

_My father was a great, no, an amazing man._

_He helped me when I was sick a tired, he helped my mother when she was weak and I was alone._

_He was a remarkable person, and I know that, we all have been affected by his countless work in some way._

Ray paused from what he was doing, he was writing a speech he was to say at the funeral about his dad, the phone rang; his mother was in the shower.

Answering he hears Kai's voice.

"Ray, are you ok?"

"Um, sure Kai I'm fine what's wrong"

"N-Nothing, nothings the matter"

"Then why did you call"

"..."

"Kai?"

"I was worried Ray; I thought something terrible had happened to you"

"Like what"

"Something terrible"

Something did happen, my father died, Ray wanted to say it so badly but knew it would upset Kai and only Tyson knew of it at the moment, and he promise don't to tell anyone else, not just yet.

"Nothing's happened Kai, I promise, have you been practicing?"

"Yeah, I guess, do you want to come for lunch?"

Ray looked around and saw his mother walking down the stairs still looking tired and helpless.

"Maybe some other time, bye"

"Ok...Bye"

Ray hung up, he knew Kai was disappointed and made some food for his mother; no one spoke, then he got back to his work about his father, life was getting to confusing to handle.

**Very boring chapter very stupid ending can't think of poem or find one in this whole world to suit it so I'll end it off with a quote or something.**

**Quote: **Strength and courage aren't always measured in medals and victories. They are measured in struggles they overcome. The strongest people aren't always the people who win, but the people who don't give up when they lose – Ashley Hodgeson

**Here's another one: **Courage, sacrifice, determination, commitment, toughness, heat, talent, guts. That's what little girls are made of; to hell with sugar and spice – Unknown.

**REVIEW!!**


	15. Tears of Pain

**Hello all trustworthy and patient fans waves at readers**

**Now let's get the answers to reviews and then we can carry on with the story.**

**This is a nice long chapter for all of you.**

**Tai-Writer: **which one, which quote did you like. I will have loads of fun writing it but I think you'll have more fun reading and I'll have fun reading your reviews.

**Imari: **That's a secret but I'll give you a hint...Listeners.

**SchoolBordem: **What a lovely simple review

**Galy: **O.O you're too good at guessing if I gave you some more hints you'd have worked out the plot in no time.

**TNTiggris: **the second quote is my fav too, my whole class burst out laughing when they heard it even the guys.

**Forfirith-on-a-sugar:** Will Ray break or will he find the strength to carry on?? Who knows?

**To All Reviewers: **thank you for the encouraging words and I'll do my best.

**Tears of Pain**

Ray stared at number.

What to do, he needed the money, he needed to help his friend, but should he do it?

Looking up from his position he noticed his mother sleeping on her bed, half dressed in pajamas and clothes, one shoe on and one sock, her hair a mess.

Her normally make up face was now all plain, her pillows stained with tears.

Ray looked at her and smiled, "such a delicate flower", that's what his father called her, a perfect rose.

Ray sat up, and put a blanket over her still body, looking at her soft weak face, her expression to mixed to read.

He sat down on the end of the bed looking at the phone number Johnny had given him.

He had eight days left, not even two weeks left, should he phone.

He played with the paper in his fingers, twirling it around, the phone rang.

Getting up and moving towards it he picked it up and answered.

**With Kai**

He sat there at the piano.

He held the receiver end of the phone, moving it away from his face, and hung up.

He knew there was something wrong but he felt Ray would tell him in his own time, he just wished it was not too late.

He placed his hand on the keys, played three notes...and burst out crying.

**Ray**

Ray frowned, a prank call?

He put the receiver down and found his eyes moving towards the photos of him and his family.

In the middle was a big framed photo of him, his dad and mom, smiling as one.

Taking the picture down, he found himself crying onto the glass, his tears hitting the glass in one beat.

And realization of the whole thing had struck him there and then.

His dad was gone, gone forever, with no body lost at sea, with the gnawing awareness that he'll never see him again.

He fell to his knees gripping the frame to his chest to his heart.

**With Mrs Clot**

Maria Clot couldn't understand it.

She looked at Kai from the door frame, wondering what was so wrong, but knew better then to ask.

Kai was unstable when like this, who knew what he was capable of; he may never speak to her.

She folded her arms and shook her head; the boy was confused, about everything around him.

**With Tyson**

Tyson threw the baseball into the air once more.

He hadn't heard from Ray since yesterday, no one had, he threw it again, frowning.

Ray usually wasn't like this, he wasn't at school, and he didn't call, what was going on??

The door of his room opened and his dad's head popped in, "Tyson can I ask you something"

This took Tyson by surprise and he forgot to catch the ball which landed on his head, "Yes" hissed Tyson, clutching his head.

"You know this Kai right"

Tyson nodded

"Is he really that good?"

Tyson nodded again

"Tyson, you know my piano student Johnny McGregor"

Another nod

Mr Granger cleared his throat and carried on, "Johnny wants to duel Kai"

Tyson's eyes almost popped out, Mr Granger nodded and said, "Its true, he feels that Kai is a threat and I was wondering if you could well, talk him out of it".

"Why", asked Tyson, he didn't fancy talking to the students especially Johnny McGregor.

"Well, he won't listen to me and is a very stubborn person, and I was wondering whether you could help".

Tyson thought about this for a moment before nodding saying, "I'll talk to him after track".

Mr Granger nodded and shut the door.

Tyson stared at the door held his head and said gruffly, "No one asks if I'm doing anything first".

He was planning and going round to Ray's to see what was up, but now he couldn't.

**With Johnny, Oliver, Enrique and Robert**

"Check mate" Robert smirked at Johnny's face of disgust.

He was practically fuming at the ears (AN: Like a true Scots man, short tempered -no offence to anyone).

"How?" he asked, his voice chocked, Robert's smirk grew as he explained, "I play with skill, and I play with a strategy, not a head-on attack".

"Well I should have one", Johnny folded his arms and made a sulking face.

Robert shook his head at his childish behavior and looked over at where Oliver and Enrique were engrossed with a game of cards.

"Has Mr Granger agreed on the duel", asked Robert changing the subject.

Johnny's face lightened up a fraction and nodded saying, "yes he did in fact and I know just what I'm going to play".

Robert moved his glance from Johnny to the nervous look of Enrique, "and what would that be".

Johnny laughed softly and said, "You know that one that Oliver's been going on about for the past five days"

Robert nodded, "But isn't that for Oliver's Violin and not the piano?"

"Oh yes, but I've asked Oliver to rewrite it in piano music", Robert nodded and watched as Oliver had a huge smile on his face and Enrique was sad, he was such a sore looser.

"Good, good, I'm glad that's sorted out", Robert stood up left the room, at the door Robert turned to Johnny and said, "Just watch out for Sudden Death"

Johnny looked at the chess board and swiped Robert's king from the board, and pocketed it.

'_I always win, no matter what' _he thought as a merciless cry came from Enrique as Oliver won their game of cards.

**Next Day**

Ray dialed the number, the phone rang suddenly there was an answer.

"Hey this is Ray Kon, you called two days ago".

"Yes I remember, and do we have an agreement"

Ray paused before answering.

"You'll pay $2000 if Kai wins"

"I'm a man of my word of course I'll pay"

Ray did the maths in his head: They had 2060 and needed 22940 added by Johnny's money equals...4060 that was to little still they would still need...18880.

Damn!

"Yes, we'll do it" and he hung up.

He placed his head in his hands, he needs help.

And he knows exactly where to get it too.

**Beautiful Tears**

A drop of salt does slide

From heart to eye

Its flavor kisses my lip

A liquid release I cry.

Weak from weeping

My eyes have flood

A clear glass lake

Form reduced to mud.

Face to sky

Float upon wanton wave

Each ripple like lightening

By mid step ahead I save.

From above come to me

Rip what is left to take

That which does miss

I permit you make.

Reform me solid

Pierce to my eye

Give back the salt

Each future drop I cry.

My finish to start

The circle goes round

Footprints made before

My path is bound.

Not new to the old

Repeat what is done

Wipe them clear

Left forgotten none.

Emotions recycled

Now comes from past years

Form again yet so soon

My beautiful tears.

**REVIEW!!**


	16. Last Resort

**I'm the best of the best of the best...huh? Where did that come from, all well hope you didn't miss me but I'll skip the hello's and get to the reviews so we can read the chapter!!**

**SchoolBordem: **Glad you love it

**Forfirith on a sugar high: **I'm half Irish and have a killer of a temper so you're not the only one and Johnny is a prick.

**Tai-Writer: **no, Ray hasn't asked yet

**Imari: **Thanx for the review

**Danya2: **Glad you enjoyed it hope to hear from you soon

**Galy: **I know, I've got such writing skills...lol just kidding I couldn't write a poem that good to save my life. Ray will see Kai when the timing is all right ;o)

**Darksaphire: **I'm hoping you don't know to much on what's going to happen because if you do I wont do it anyway lol just kidding I'm glad someone has an idea on what's going on.

**Masachan: **that's how life works, but I'm happy I got some new reviewers hugs you, and with the magical thing yes it is the music you'll understand later.

**Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: **Naughty Rei, very naughty

**Kalai - Ku-lie **

**The Last Resort**

They were bullies; they were a gang of thieves, outcasts, and the only people who could help.

No one really spoke to them unless they spoke to you, the teachers feared them, and the children would run away from them.

They were a gang of five, Michael, Zak, Jackie, Roxy and their leader Kalai.

Kalai was muscular, strong and the most feared; he had a habit of beating anyone who bothered him too much.

Kalai was at the back of the group, they stood in an alley at the need of Baker's Square, but really to the kids it was called Fisher Alley, it smelt of fish.

"Well, what do we have here", asked Michael cracking his knuckles.

The others gave Ray an intimidating looks and Ray gulped, as he stood there, ready to run the hills.

"Ray isn't it, the Kon boy" asked Roxy, her long navy hair lay across her face, Ray nodded.

"What are you doing here then, don't you have your own goodie-to-shoes to play with".

Ray took a step foreword and the stench of fish grew.

"Leave you for the birds to peck well, what is it Kon, we don't have all day", snapped Jackie, her black hair hung in a bob near her face.

"I-I was wondering if you could...um, if you could...lend me some cash" stammered Ray.

A white smile spread in the darkness, Kalai, was now snickering, "So goodie-goodie needs some cash, and what will we get in return".

They were all smiling now, in an evil gangster kind of way.

"I don't know, what it you want is", Ray felt like getting sick as the smell came closer.

"Hmm, let me think about it...I don't know, Zak what is it you want", asked Kalai.

Zak, a short by with orange hair looked and smirked, "cheats".

Everyone nodded, "What kind of cheats", asked Ray.

"Oh nothing much, the exam cheats", explained Jackie.

Ray gulped, "A-and will there be anything else".

"You", whispered Kalai, he stepped forward to reveal a tall, strong, solid built boy.

Ray was suddenly found himself locked in a kiss.

Kalai broke free and smiled, "I want you Ray Kon or no money", and he kissed him again.

"Kalai, that's enough, lets get going", said Michael, as he tore the two apart.

Ray was confused and felt naked in front of them now.

They turned around to walk away when Kalai turn and looked at him and spoke, "The money will be with you in two days, just name the price and put it under my locker...and don't tell anyone or you're dead Kon".

Ray gulped and walked away, time to see Kai.

**With Kai**

Ray stepped in silently, Kai was sitting on a chair in his new room in Mrs Clot's son's house, (AN: I need a name for him).

"Kai, it's me Ray".

Kai looked up and smiled, "hey Ray, how're things", and Ray gulped and said.

"Fine, everything just dandy", he lied.

Kai frowned and then smiled, "Were have you been", Ray sat down on a chair opposite Kai's.

"No where, um listen Kai, about the money, you'll need to win it".

"What?"

"Johnny McGregor from the academy has asked you to a music duel on the night of the concert, if you win you'll have enough money for the day after, for the operation".

"So", asked Kai

Ray looked at the floor, "You have to win".

"Ray, I'm going to be frank with you, I never win".

"Oh Kai you've got it all wrong, you're a winner, I bet this Johnny isn't has half as well as you".

Kai turned to face to face him and said in a serious tone, "No, you're lying; I've never been compared before".

"But you're great".

"Ray...that's not true and you know it, there are lots of musicians out there who are probably much better then me and I, and I don't even remember how I know how to play".

"But you play by ear that counts as greatness".

"But I _can't_ read sheet music".

There was silence; all was heard was the frantic breathing of Kai.

"You weren't taught to play music?"

Kai shook his head, "No", he whispered.

Ray stood up, "Kai, if you want to see you have to play Johnny in a duel, it's the only way...if you don't you can forget the operation right now, forget it, end of story, check please".

Kai heard Ray's feet move towards the door, the door creak open and Ray turned around and said "I believe in you Kai".

The door closed, Kai sat there before saying to himself, "Then why don't you trust me".

**Next Day, With Ray, at School**

Ray locked his locker with a bang, to see Tyson there, a look of seriousness plastered all over, a black eye as well, and a bruise on his neck.

"What happened to you", asked Ray, with concern.

"Dad told me to talk to Johnny McGregor" answered Tyson.

**Flashback**

"Oh, _your_ Tyson Granger, what to have to honor you here", said Johnny.

"Don't do the duel Johnny" said Tyson

Johnny pretended to be offended, "Oh I will, just answer me this Tyson"

Tyson nodded and Johnny asked, "Why"

"Because its wrong and you know it"

Johnny shook his head and said, "No, I think you're jealous, you don't want Kai to see, but I go against everything you do or say so I'll do it, goodbye".

"Johnny, that's not true"

"Oh but it is, it's very true, now if you'll excuse me I have a piano to see to", Tyson stepped in Johnny's way.

"Move", ordered Johnny.

"Not until you call it off", said Tyson.

But Tyson didn't see what came next and was on the ground, clutching his eye, Johnny stepped over him and said, "Johnny McGregor never takes commands, only gives them".

And he left the room.

**End Flashback**

"The Johnny McGregor, from the academy", asked Ray.

They started to walk to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, didn't go so well, dad wants this duel to end, he says Johnny's a bloody idiot, Ray, can I ask you something".

Ray sat down with his food on his tray, Tyson opposite him.

"Sure".

"Have you told Kai about your dad"?

Ray paled, and looked at his food, "No".

"Do you plan onto?"

"No"

"Ray!" whined Tyson.

"What, its not like he cares, why should he know anyway", Ray felt offender.

Tyson took three deep breathes before saying, "The same reason why I know, we're your friends and friend tell each other everything, even the evil bits".

Ray could feel tears in his eyes, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he nodded, "Your right Tyson, I should tell him, I'll tell him tomorrow".

Tyson smile and nodded, "Good".

Seven Day's to go from today, nothing could go wrong, or should.

**REVIEW!!**


	17. Truth Betold

**I got lots of reviews I was so surprised!! looks shocked**

**And does anyone know any good Kai, Ray and Tala shrines on the web??**

**Anyway here are your answers:**

**Forfirith on a sugar high: **He hit Tyson because Johnny's a jackass and because Tyson was annoying he and Tyson wouldn't leave.

**Tai-Writer: **I'll make it John is simple and I'm too tired to think of one, Ray's in deep shit.

**SchoolBoredom: **That's a secret smirks evilly

**Imari: **I'm just so evil to poor Ray but it's the best idea I've had from one of my faithful reviewers

**Galy: **Should I make is angst as well then??

**Darksaphire: **you're forgiven for whatever knowledge you knew so now you can get all the twists and surprised up next.

**Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: **I'm still not sure if it will be a KaiRay fic yet so give me time.

**Danya2: **let's go find out how Kai will react to Ray's burst of news.

**TNTiggris: **Thanx for review!!

**Truth Be Told**

Ray slipped the note under Kalai's locker.

He sighed, he hoped this would work, no matter what cost he _would _help his friend.

He sighed and turned around to see Jackie standing there chewing some gum, her face was emotionless but he eyes told a whole different story.

"You really want that money don't you?" she asked, her voice was softer from when they met in the alley.

"Yeah, I do".

Jackie looked at Ray up and down and shook her head, "I've been reading about this money scheme of yours in the local paper, says your making money for a blind boy who's going to have an operation to see".

Ray nodded.

She popped the gum and said, "Lucky bloke", turning around she started to walk off.

She turned around and suddenly stated, "Don't let Kalai intimidate you".

Ray nodded and she carried on walking, not looking back.

He also turned and began to walk to the exit door.

**With Kai**

Ray knocked on the door, Mrs Clot looked relived to see him yet annoyed, but mostly relived.

"Thank god you're here Ray; Kai's locked himself in his room and won't let anyone inside".

Ray hurried to the door.

The door was shut locked, "Kai its Ray, please open the door", he banged on it there was answer, "Go away".

Ray sighed and said, "Listen I'm sorry for what I did, agreeing to Johnny without think it was stupid I know but I had a reason".

"What" spat Kai from behind the door?

"Kai, we need that money for the operation and without it you would never be able to see again".

There was a pause when Kai asked, "But _why_ didn't you ask me".

Ray looked down at the carpet, sat down, his head against the door and explained.

"It was bad timing I know, for everyone, you see Kai, my dad…we well…my dad he died".

There was a silence from behind the door and Ray heard the door being leaned against, "Ray…why you didn't tell me".

"I really don't know really, I guess I was ashamed, afraid".

There was more silence when Ray asked if he was still there and Kai answered, "I'm still here, um Ray, can I ask you something".

"Sure".

"Is the White Tigers still playing at the concert"?

"Hell yes"

Ray could almost hear Kai smirk.

"Well go practice".

"Not without seeing you".

There was movement and the door opened, Ray and Kai stood face to face and then they were embraced in a hug, tears running down Ray's face, "I'm so sorry", h kept on whispered in Kai's ear.

Kai and Ray ended up sitting on the floor, with Ray still crying on Kai's shoulder.

"I'm here Ray, and I'm not going anytime soon".

"I know that now".

**Next Day (five days till the concert 6 till operation)**

Ray once again found himself in the alley with Kalai, Jackie, Zak and Roxy all standing there.

Ray handed Zak the folder with the exam cheats, Zak's smile broaden as he glanced at the answers.

Kalai stepped foreword and said, "But yet you still owe us something".

Ray backed away and caught Jackie's eyes who looked away, "young Ray I would like you to leave those goodie-to-shoes for this gang, you'll have enough money and you'll be one of the most feared people".

Ray stared at them; Jackie was shaking her head looking dead serious.

"Thank you for the request but no, I can't I have someone who needs me".

Kalai took a step forward a meter away from Ray's face.

He lifted a fist and punched him like lightning in the eyes, Ray staggered back, Jackie had a look of surprise and fright as she watched Kalai beat up the helpless Ray.

When, "Stop it!"

All motion stopped and they were looking at Jackie as if she were from another planet, "Stop it, don't tell me what to do girl", spat Kalai.

"I'm sick of it, leave him alone, you got the cheats lets just go".

Kalai looked down at Ray and sniggered, "got a girl standing up for you Ray, that's pathetic" he looked to see Jackie standing there half afraid half angry with herself. "Let's go", he said and kicked him on last time and they left.

Ray looked up to see Jackie's face looked back at him single tears down her face, she was crying for him.

She wiped them and looked straight ahead at the others, she knew she would be punished but as long at Ray was able to help his friend she was happy.

Ray looked, watched them leave.

She had risked everything.

For what

Him

Loneliness of My Empty Heart

_When you left  
_

_It was like a winter  
_

_Nothing but cold  
_

_That left me bitter_

waiting by the phone  


_Waiting by the door  
_

_All I did was waiting  
_

_For you  
_

_It always rain  
_

_I hate it  
_

_Nothing but cold water  
_

_To drown my sorrows_

a river of tears  


_Flow from my eyes  
_

_You're no longer here  
_

_To hold me when I cry_

I tried to find you  


_Look places where  
_

_You would be  
_

_But you weren't there_

I tried calling you  


_At your home  
_

_But you were  
_

_Never home_

days have gone by without you  


_Days turned into weeks  
_

_I'm all alone  
_

_Nothing for me to do_

days turned into weeks  


_The night holds loneliness  
_

_Nothing but still darkness  
_

_Just like my empty heart_

since you've been gone  


_Nothing but loneliness  
_

_In my empty heart  
_

_Nothing but blackness  
_

_Like the darkest of night  
_

_What made you leave me?  
_

_I know I didn't do anything wrong  
_

_So can you tell me?  
_

_What I did wrong?_

**I know this poem has nothing to do with the story but I thought you'd like it I did **

**Note: This was very boring but the next chapter will be the concert night because I need to skip to it.**

**And I know its short just bear with me.**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. When Time Stopped

**My vacation is on now and I may not post the next chapter (I've still got to write it) till later like in two weeks or something.**

**Ok this is the night of concert right here, but my lovely answers to your lovely reviews:**

**SchoolBordem: **As always thanx for review

**Tai-Writer: **Awww your too kind, I wasn't sure if people would like the poem so I just said "What the hey" and posted it and now it looks like it went ok.

**Imari: **you'll understand why I changed it in this chapter so hold on and I'll tell you my very confusing characters reasons for doing what their doing.

**Kawaii Neko-jin Lover: **Thanx for review your too thoughtful

**TNTiggris: **Thanks for review I really luv it

**Galy: **She's more human then you think and you'll see why I did what I did with the Kalai thing.

**When Time Stops**

The night had come, the night had come for all possibility of seeing was here, and the night children go to bed to find presents under the tree the night that all humanity sleeps with the feeling of hope in their hearts.

Ray looked around; Tyson, Mariah, Gary and Lee were all whispering to each other Tyson didn't look nervous but, excited?

He took a glance at Mrs Clot and her son John, anxiety was clear he swept his eyes on Kai, nothing his emotionless face held nothing.

Ray then looked at the people walking in, more and more people, hustling and bustling to get good seats.

Then his eyes widened, Jackie was amongst those people, her left eyes covered by a bandage and her right arm in a cast, Ray wanted to ask how it happened but knew it had to do with Kalai.

Mr Granger, Headmaster of the school got onto the stage the spotlight on his flashy suit a microphone in his one arm he was smiling about something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, young and old I welcome you to the concert of the year, who don't know this concert is in help of Kai, a young musician who is raising money for an eye operation tomorrow at noon.

I would just like to say a few words before I get the drum rolls moving and the audience clapping.

I would just like to welcome two special guests, Mr Timmons and Miss Smith who are here to hand out scholarships to their school in New York, _Performing Arts _and our guest singer Rosie Color who studied here and at _Performing Arts _now a local Broadway singer.

But last but not least me, no I'm only joking I'm finished now. Now let the music ring".

There was an enormous applause and Ray found himself even more nervous then before, he glanced at everyone who smiled.

"Now our first performance will be done by my son and his friends, they've dubbed themselves, White Tigers and believe me their good".

Ray took a few deep breathes and walked onto stage the curtain closed, Gary at drums, Mariah at keyboard, Lee at electric guitar and Tyson at bass as well as himself at lead guitar.

Tyson, Lee and himself both had a mike and so did Mariah he gulped and they heard the applause and the curtains opened and they began.

_Time is turning now_

_Everything I see_

_There are people around me, (around me)_

Kai's eyes were closed under his glasses he didn't know Ray could sing like that, he shut all his senses except his hearing listened so closely he could almost hear him breathing.

_Chorus:_

_The entire thing I hear_

_All the times I play_

_All the time we have together_

_Everything I did_

_Everything I say_

_Was all for you, (for you)_

Jackie's heart lifted in the air, she knew she had done the right think by letting Ray go but it had cost her dearly but it was worth it, it certainly was.

_Love is timing me now_

_All the actions I do_

_The world is turning now_

_For you, for you, (for you)_

_Chorus_

_Actions are here to stay_

_Everything I dream_

_Everything I love to do, (do, do)_

_Chorus_

Some people couldn't believe what they were hearing Ray smiled as he finished.

There was silence in the hall when.

Clap!!

Everyone was clapping that was beautiful.

Everyone smiled some people from school whistled and Lee smiled as Mariah jumped with joy and Tyson just glared at Johnny who sat in front.

Johnny just ignored it and looked away, he didn't care about Ray or his little gang of goodie-to-shoes but to beat Kai and get that scholarship.

The applause grew and Ray noticed someone at the very back smiling all joy she contained, his mother.

She was dressed up, looking like her old self, with her stood the principal of his school smiling broadly and Ray wouldn't have believed it but he thought he saw his dad, just at the back in a small dark corner clapping yelling for him to go for gold.

They all bowed and Tyson began to play again, they played the same song again it sounded even better then when they played the first time.

Jackie hugged herself, she would have hugged the man next to her she was so happy but wouldn't go to that extent of happiness to do so.

She closed her eyes and listened to him play again, remembering what had happened.

**Flashback (Day before Ray got beat up)**

"Kalai why don't you just leave the kid alone", asked Jackie, they all sat in Zak's room, listening to some very, extremely heavy metal.

Kalai's head jerked to face her, "Why don't you go back to where you came from", he sneered, and Jackie wanted to ring his neck.

"I only meant it because he's got a life, he doesn't need this shit", she waved her arm around the messy room emphasizing her point.

"That's not what you thought when _I _found you in that hell hole of yours", he retorted, annoyed with her.

"Yeah, I thought I could get more then this and it wasn't a hell hole Kalai it was _my _home".

Kalai shifted and looked at her straight in the eye, "Your _home_ my _arse_, you were worse off there then anywhere on this planet".

Jackie found herself standing up and saying, the whole room quiet.

"He doesn't know what to expect, he's only a child, all he wants is to save his friend, get his life back on track, get married have children and die a peaceful death, not sit here sniffing pot!".

Zak shook his head, holding stash of weed and putting it under his bed pillow.

Kalai now stood up, towering over her, his shadow seen by the light over her like a mountain.

"That's, not what your brother thought _Jaclyn _and if I'm not mistaken he's back at rehab anyway isn't he".

"That's none of your concern Kalai and its Jackie, _not _Jaclyn", Jaclyn was her mothers name and some mother she had…when she was alive that is.

Kalai held an evil smirk, so it was true; her brother was back at rehab and he knew just how to crack her.

"How old were you when I found you Jackie?"

"Fourteen", she whispered not sure what he was doing.

"And Devin"

"Sixteen"

"How old are you now Jackie"

"Eighteen January"

"And Devin your dear old brother"

"Nineteen August"

Kalai watched her with careful eyes.

"What age did your mother die?"

"Eight" she gulped

"And do you know what Jackie; if she were alive she would still be the same old whore she was then because being a slut runs in the family".

"What do you mean it runs in the family?"

"Go ask Devin if he hasn't told you", and they watched her run for the door, not knowing what to do or say she ran into the street, down the road and towards the nearest phone booth.

**On the phone **

"What is it Jackie" came the husky voice of her older brother.

"Is it true" she cried out

"What is?"

"Was ma a whore Dev is it true", she wanted to burst out crying there and then.

"Jacks this isn't the time", he sounded annoyed angry by her question.

"Tell me!"

"Jacks…it…it is"

She burst out crying there and then and she heard her brother trying to calm her down over fifty miles of cable.

"Its ok Jacks, we're still related we still have the same mother…Jacks are you there…JACKS!"

But Jackie had begun to run down the street towards her house.

She stumbled up the stairs and into her room, falling onto her soft bed, hugging her wet pillow.

She had been late to see Ray and now she would be late for everything, forever.

**After Ray's beating that night**

She found her father sitting in his favourite seat, his potbelly sticking out, and one beer in hand a cigarette in his mouth, watching the rugby, what a pig!

She stood in front of the telly and said, "Who's my father" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Move", ordered her father.

"Who's my father, tell me!"

He stood up and faced her saying, "You really want to know who your father is, your father's a pimp who fucked with your mother whenever he could and made your mother pregnant, I raised you and I _am _your father!"

"You're my father, some job you did raising me", she sneered and she found her wrist in his tight grasp twisting it more and more, she was thrown across the room and her arm broken.

Staggering to stand she headed for the door.

"Some job you did", she sniffed and left.

**End Flashback**

Jackie found herself crying at herself, at her own pity over her life, wiping the tears she smiled, she needed to hear them play she really did.

She felt that she would one day find a family and she would be truly happy but that was all a fantasy now.

But a fantasy she would risk having.

Not a Fairy Tale

_It was like hope seeped through their voices and onto her,_

_Onto the only faith she'll ever be happy,_

_It was all but a fantasy, to be happy._

_But one she would risk having._

_I trusted you  
_

_I loved you  
_

_But I don't care for you anymore  
_

_People say forgive and forget  
_

_But I can't do that  
_

_Once upon a time I would have forgiven you  
_

_But this is not a fairy tale  
_

_You said some words behind my back  
_

_But you didn't know I could hear you  
_

_You said those words behind my back and now you know you can never take them _

_Back because- this is not a Fairy tale  
_

_You've hurt me like no one has ever hurt before  
_

_I can't forgive that, that easily  
_

_You don't know how much pain you've caused me  
_

_And you will never know because I will never see or talk to you again  
_

_I hope  
_

_Once upon a time I would have forgiven you  
_

_But this is not a fairy tale _

**The song was written by my sister and I wrote the music but you can't hear it but I told you anyway.**

**Kalai didn't change his mind when he wanted Ray, he first wanted Ray to be with him at all times, become part of his little gang of 'buddy's' and then he could mold him into the perfect lover and then he would have Ray but Ray didn't want to become part of that gang and so Kalai went a bit mental on me.**

**REVIEW!!**


	19. Fighting a Losing Battle

**Hello fellow passengers this is your captain speaking I have a few messages for the following people before the movie.**

**PS: Over 100 reviews!! I'm the best of the best of the best!! throws party**

**SchoolBoredom: **The first to review you must be awake

**Frostt: **Well we can all safely say I'm a twisted writer that why everyone loves me!!!

**Tai-Writer: **I see you've taken to that poem at the end it is good it's my fav out of my collection but unfortunately I didn't write it!!

**Imari: **Glad it helps a bit, I think I changed it for some unknown reason but I like it how it is now.

**Galy: **Jackie is the best OC I've ever had, she so meaningful to the story in so many different way's, she'll be saving Ray more then you think ;0)

**Forfirith: The dark angel: **My sis say's thank you for the compliment and I say thanx for reviewing.

**Fighting a Losing Fight**

They heard the students of the school play, it was said that after the duel Kai would play for them he was to play right at the end.

The duel then had begun.

Mr Granger came on to the stage and spoke with a serious monotone yet cheerful voice.

"Well that's the students play now for the one thing most of you have been waiting for, no it's not Kai's turn but…there will be a music duel tonight and I am unable to tell you what the prize is.

Our duelists are Johnny McGregor a student here since he was ten and Kai Hiwatari from the institute across the road that burnt down.

Now let me tell you something, Kai is the one we are supporting tonight for tomorrow he will be having an eye operation as he is blind.

I know amazing but he had been playing the piano since he can remember and so I had better tell you the rules.

Each player is to play something that they wrote, who ever gets the standing ovation will win but if both get it, we will be having a Death Play, when one of our professors in this case Mr Folly will be playing a piece that the boys have not seen or heard and they will have to play the exact piece the exact speed and timing.

Do we all understand? Good now get to the pianos; we'll flip a coin to see who goes first".

Johnny and Kai both at a piano, and awaited Mr Granger to flip, "Call", Mr G said as he flipped the coin, "Heads", said Johnny.

The coin flipped and Mr Granger looked at it, "Heads it is".

**With Robert**

Robert sat and watched as Johnny got ready Oliver sat on his left and Enrique on his right all watching.

He was hoping the Death Play would never happen but Johnny was using Oliver's work, the little cheat.

And since he's using Oliver's work, which would mean Kai would have to do something amazing to win.

Robert closed his eyes, in a million years he'd applause that cheat.

**With Ray**

Ray found his mother at the back and sat down; she was beautiful tonight she hugged her son.

"Mom, I'm so glad you came", he whispered to her.

"Is that your friend?" she pointed at Kai who was on stage, "Yeah, and that Johnny", he explained what was going on and she nodded.

**With Mrs Clot**

She held her sons hand, gripping it tightly, his hand was about to crack if she didn't let go.

"C'mon Kai, you can do it", she whispered to herself.

And Johnny began to play.

**No one in particular**

The hall was tense, Johnny's seemed relaxed.

He began to play; Oliver had called it, _Flying Kite_ when Johnny dubbed it, _Winds of Change_.

Oliver felt his fingers arouse from the sound of his own music, he had to admit it did sound good on the piano.

Enrique wanted to dance as he began to play it was the best thing Oliver had ever written.

The scholarship people watched as Johnny played, Mr Timmons wrote on a notice board on how he played.

Watching the audience reaction was yet to come, he watched the rival at the other piano, and he was calm.

His eyes closed, his body peaceful, as if he fitted in perfectly, Mr Timmons couldn't wait to see how this child could play for if he could…he would get a shock of a his life.

Kai listened carefully, Johnny had made one mistake in his piece and it seemed only he could see that.

Then Johnny ended everything was quiet, Johnny was tense now, Kai didn't open his eyes he knew what was yet to come.

Ray was holding his breath, everyone seemed to be.

And then…

BOOM!!

The hall was alive, everyone was standing, Johnny had won Kai knew it but maybe in some cases Johnny was better.

Ray fell into his seat, how did this happen?

He felt annoyed, sad and helpless; he got up and started to walk down an aisle, towards the door, he couldn't take this.

Kai sensed as someone had left feeling as it was who Ray left, his feeling of hope had soon been washed away; he felt alone again, hollow inside as he did before he ever met Ray.

Before this had ever happened, he felt like he did in the beginning, when he had no one to speak to, no one to say what needed to be said.

Johnny' smiled smugly Tyson glared at him but Johnny ignored him, he knew he had won; almost everyone had given hope now.

Mr Granger got back on stage and shook Johnny's hand, "Well done Johnny, well done", and Johnny sat at his piano.

Kai placed his hands at the key's he breathed in and out.

His feet pushing the pedals in a warm-up, he closed his eyes under the deep black glasses.

His piece was called _Hope, _and he hoped with all his heart that he did just as well as Johnny or he would never be the greatest pianist, like his father was.

He began to play, he kept his eyes closed.

Jackie looked around and didn't see Ray anywhere, she wanted to talk to him, she had seemed his walk out and she went to see what was wrong.

"Ray, are you ok", she asked as she saw his shiver under the cold breeze of Christmas Eve.

"No, it's useless, Johnny's already won, and did you see it, the happiness his piece had brought him, did you".

Jackie was closer to Ray now, with her free hand she put her hand to his face, and he looked up to see her serious face.

He looked at the cast and the slit lip.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cause you any pain", she smiled, shaking her head softly.

"No, Ray you didn't, you just opened my eyes, you showed me something it would have taken me years to see, so many years I would regret ever doing what I do.

Ray, I'm not the one you need to say sorry to its yourself, you put yourself through so much, your stronger then Kalai will ever be, you know how to stand up for things you know some people wont agree on.

And the one person who needs your help like you help me is Kai; Ray Kai needs you like I needed you to open my eyes.

Ray, don't let him down like my family does to me".

Jackie removed her hand which was now on his cheek; Ray looked at her in disbelief.

Jackie began to move away, "He needs your help Ray", and she walked back inside the hall.

Ray stood there for some time before walking back in feeling stronger then ever before feeling new hope, new courage to do what he needs to do.

Go help his friend.

Kai was sweating under the lights under the pressure under the fact that Ray wasn't there for him.

He finished playing and he opened his eyes, still seeing darkness.

It was silent when it was an applause, where they standing??

"And it looks like a tie everyone, time for the Death Play", Kai sighed in thank fully, he knew every player had a weakness and this was Johnny's.

Mr Folly didn't live by his name he was serious old and cranky and the best pianist in the school and the worst teacher of his time.

He was smartly dressed; in his mid sixties he was losing or had lost most of his hair he had beady blue eyes with triangle glasses always slipping off his nose.

He sat at separate smaller piano in the middle of the stage, neither Kai nor Johnny could see the music in front of him and he began to play.

It was a simple enough pieces but it was fast and the tempo changed quickly, Mr Folly had written it himself and it was the first time anyone had heard him play it.

He stopped where he was meant to and everyone watched as Johnny got heads in the coin toss and went first.

Mr Folly was then instructed to play again and after Johnny was to play to be the judge on how well he played it.

Kai had closed his eyes again.

He smiled as Johnny made his mistakes.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Four mistakes and Johnny had stopped playing; he was scowling anyone who came in sight.

Kai got ready to play.

Mr Folly watched him, everyone watched him, and Kai breathed in and then began to play.

He was counting Kai was counting how many mistakes he was doing.

Then he stopped.

Mr Folly came to Mr Granger whispered the results in his ear, Mr Granger was frowning, Kai hadn't opened his eyes yet.

Mr G cleared his throat before saying, "And the final result for the winner is…Kai Hiwatari with two mistakes!"

Kai opened his eyes and smiled, he felt someone grab him to stand, it was Mrs Clot, and she was laughing.

"Well done, I knew you could do it Kai, I just knew it".

Kai was now laughing too; Ray came onto stage and hugged him, "Well done Kai, well one".

Ray was reluctant to let go.

Jackie smiled, tears running down her face, and that was the end of that chapter of her life.

**End of Concert**

Every one was applauding Kai and the people who had played; Mr Granger was now on stage.

"I have an announcement to make".

Everyone was sitting and waiting.

"As I said in the beginning the winner of the Music Duel would win something and I have now got word that they are worthy of winning it.

Kai you have just won a scholarship to _Performing Arts _in New York, congratulations Kai".

Kai was struggling to take in the news, everyone was.

Ray jumped up and hugged Mariah next to him, "We did we won, Kai's going to be the best in the world".

"And Miss Smith the signing department Head has chosen Ray Kon to go too, well done Ray".

"OMG!"

Was Ray's only reaction he was going too, he was going with Kai!

"And that's not all, Rosie Color our guest star has donated the money that Kai needs for the operation tomorrow, that all folks"

**The Next Morning**

Kai was laid on the bed, his eyes shut, and the mask over his face.

He was to be put to sleep.

Ray stood next to the bed, holding Kai's one, holding it with dear life.

Kai was being wheeled in.

"Don't worry Kai, I'm right here, I'm right here!" shouted Ray as Kai was pushed into the operating area.

Mrs Clot, Mr Fisher, John and Tyson all stood there, the same thing running through their minds.

'_And now…we wait'._

**I left a cliffy??**


	20. Thank You & Good Bye

**Hello, I'm so happy with myself today so my writing skills are flying high because it's my B-day on Boxing Day the day after xmas and I'm just so happy.**

**HAVE A HAPPY XMAS AND NEW YEAR!!**

**Anyway your answers to the reviews!!**

**SchoolBordem: **I should put your name on the chapters in advance you review so quickly!

**Imari: **And a Merry Xmas to you too, I love cliffie!!

**Frostt: **It packed a punch…now that's a way to explain a chapter

**Tai-Writer: **Hugs you I'm so glad that someone figured out my plan for a SEQUEL!!!

**Forfirith: The dark angel: **Thanx for review you defiantly looked happy at my chappie enjoy

**Darksaphire: **yes it was a good idea and yes a sequel and I may need help with that but anyway you helped a lot and I need a title for the next one.

**

* * *

Thank You and Good Bye**

**Jackie's POV**

The funny thing with being able to see is that people don't really consider those who _can't see._

As I step into the hospital I notice Ray sitting in the waiting room a plastic cup of coffee in his hands, Kai's nurse lady Mrs Clot talking to a Mr Fisher and her son John is walking towards the bathrooms.

I take a seat next to Ray; he doesn't even flinch, not noticing I'm there.

He's shaking, he's trying to be brave, oh how naive he is, not understanding that the only way to be brave is to show your fears.

I take another look around and see Tyson down the corridor which led to the cafeteria.

I smile; at least Ray's got his friends behind him.

**Flashback**

I picked up the photo that was of my mothers.

Long black hair, pink face, weary eyes, a fake smile, and all the things I missed before.

I place it into my sock draw right underneath and take out three pairs.

After that I pack some clothes into an old duffel-bag, my tooth brush and tooth paste, I take out a black torn up book from under my bed and a leaking pen put that inside the bag too.

The book holds my soul inside.

I zip the bag up I creep across the hall past my fathers room, his snoring is like a mountain falling.

I walk into Devin's room, his walls are black, his computer is off, there's a stash of stolen car parts under his bed.

I take a photo do me and Devin from his drawers; I smile, what good times we had.

It's a picture of when we were about ten, when life wasn't like it is now, when we didn't have to run from our fears.

I rip out a piece of paper from my black book and write a note:

_To Devin_

_I'm running now._

_I can't stay here any longer with you and Pa._

_I've realized if I want a life it had better be where I can feel like I have a home._

_I'm sorry, you can't come with._

_Take care_

_Your lil sis_

_Jackie…_

_PS. Don't come looking for me_

I fold it and place it on his pillow, in two weeks he'll find this note and then he'll be on his own and I'll be where I wish to be.

I put the picture of me and Dev in the inside pocket of my jacket, take a look around.

Turn, walk down the stairs.

As I open the front door the first light hits me, I check my watch, 7:30 am, a brand new day for a brand new start.

I close the door, I walk down the porch, I don't look back I don't turn back.

My life isn't there any more, its right in front of, an open road of an adventure.

And I head to the airport to by a ticket to Hong Kong; I'll use the money Devin was saving to send me to college, sorry Dev.

**End Flashback**

And so I am now in the waiting room of the hospital, wanting to say my last goodbyes to me new found friends.

I hesitate before putting my free hand on his shoulder, he stops shaking.

"Jackie?" he blinks at me, like I had appeared out of nowhere.

I nod, "Ray, I've come to say thank and good bye", he looks at me and then noticing the plane ticket in my inside pocket.

"You're going…where?"

I smile and feel his hand touch my face, his gentle touch sends shivers down my spine, no ones every touched me as if an equal, no one.

"Home" I whisper but I find my lips locked with his.

He's demanding access to my mouth I let him in willingly.

He brings me closer to him, I move.

We stop for air.

"Ray-" but I'm stopped as he's smiling his index finger on my lips.

"Don't say a word, just go and be happy", I nod understanding and got up from my place, "And remember, you need me, I'm always here".

"Thank you" and I hold his hand for some time before letting go, turning around and walking towards the door.

**Normal POV**

Ray watches as Jackie Omen leaves the hospital, whispering under his breath as she closes the door, "Good luck Jackie".

**

* * *

With Kai**

The doctors work on Kai, his breathing normal, his sugar level a bit low, his air supply ok.

Everything seemed to be ok.

Dr Smith smiled as she was almost complete with the operation.

Her brother-in-law; Dr Willow frowned though, he didn't intend on doing the op he just ended up here.

Dr Smith smile widened, perfect, everything was going perfect.

**

* * *

Next Day**

It was a five hour op and it had gone successfully, all they needed to find out if it had done its job and worked.

Kai lay on his bed, bandaged wrapped around his eyes.

He seemed to be asleep.

The doors opened of the room, Mrs Clot stepped inside, and with Ray and Mr Fisher behind her while John had gone to work.

"Hey Kai, you awake", asked Mrs Clot softly, holding his hand.

"Yeah I am", he answered his voice gruff, asking for some water to drink he did, he now sat up straight.

Ray smiled as Kai seemed to be fine except for the headache he was the way he liked to be, himself.

**

* * *

With Jackie**

Her mobile began to ring as she boarded the plane; she answered and almost yelled for joy.

It was Ray (AN: don't ask how he got her number) saying he had come out ok, she was happy for them all of them.

Wished them luck with the school and wished she luck, for her adventure had just begun.

_Leaving by Rebecca Justice_

She walks down a deserted street

Not knowing where she's going

She stops to think for a minute

On what she is doing

she left him while he was asleep

That's the only way she could go

She is hoping now he doesn't awake

Because he had never listened to the work "no"

Time after time

She had tried to get away

But he never would let her

He said if she left she would pay

she doesn't know what lies ahead

As if it really mattered

Anything is better than the past

Too much stuff had been shattered.

**REVIEW!!**

**Note: Ray and Jackie is an odd couple but you'll see further in the sequel…anyone got a name??**


	21. Hero

**Okay…I'm about to explode because my head hurts and I'm bored stiff, but lets carry on with ficcie.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Tai-writer: **thanx for review good friend

**MeiKimari: **of course I updated on Xmas, it's my gift to all my readers

**Frostt: **is it a surprise? I never knew

**TNTiggris: **well if you can help with the Title I give you a big hug

**Forfirith: The dark angel: **RayJackie, if I do a RayKai I'll need a lot of practice

**Darksaphire: **I thank you for the titles and hope you'll read it in the near future

**Galy: **It's a surprise, believe me

**SchoolBordem: **Thanx for review!!

* * *

**Hero**

It had been two weeks since the operation, since Christmas since the New Year, and everything was great.

The day before Kai's bandages would be removed was one of the most eventful out of everything that had happened that past month.

He sat alone, facing the window, awaiting his friend, his best friend in the whole universe, a friend he could never live without.

He heard the door open and Ray stepped in, smiling as he held some flowers; he placed them on Kai's bed and pulled a chair next to him.

It was a friendly more frequent silence in the room, a silence only the two teens could speak freely too, a silence that only two knew so well.

"Tomorrows the big day", Ray broke the silence, feeling it had gone on long enough, Kai didn't move but Ray saw the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Nervous", he asked, Kai shook his head; he knew Kai would face any problem and never seemed to be nervous.

"Scared", pondered Ray, Kai seemed to think about this one and said, "Not if your there with me", Ray smiled.

The sun had begun to set outside, rays of sun falling onto their peaceful faces.

"Ray, can I tell you something", Ray found this odd because well, since when did Kai ever tell him something important?

"Yes", answered Ray.

Kai took a deep breath, his knuckles seemed to go white and he spoke…

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

"Ray ever since I met you…I knew there was something special about you, you broke through me and well, melted away the sadness I felt…

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like all hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_A hero lies in you_

"You helped me when I needed you the most and in return I did too, because Ray you and me, can't live without each other and you know why…"

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you one felt_

_Will disappear_

"We can't live without each other because we are each others hero's, we defend each other when we are weak and when we need it the most and Ray…"

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fear aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

"I'm glad you're my hero".

Ray sat there stunned, he was a hero??

He was a hero to this teen who trusted him, who spoke to him as if he was his own brother!

Ray put his hand onto Kai's and whispered, "And so is I Kai, so am I".

_Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way_

Ray looked out into the setting sun and thought, '_if only I could have been a hero to Jackie'._

Ray looked down at Kai who now silently slept in his chair his head on Ray's shoulder.

'_One day Jackie, and you'll never have to run again'._

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And then you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies inside you_

Ray watched as a star began to shine in the far distance in the clear night sky, not long till that will come, for it _will _come.

* * *

**I know it was short but it was worth it please REVIEW!!**


	22. Sight

**Hello, I'm back once more, you wouldn't believe how long it took me to finish this chapter to write it was the hardest part because all the emotions in this chapter seem to collide so this chapter is loony!! **

**TNTiggris: **It's ok if you can't help thanx for review

**SchoolBoredom: **The songs from a Mariah Carey CD

**Tai-writer**: I'm sorry that you're disappointed, Mariah Carey sang that song, and I was listing to it the night before so I used it.

**MeiKimari: **I once almost forgot how to post a chapter to my ficcie and it was most important one – we all have our silly moments

**Darksaphire: **Mariah Carey sang that song

**Galy: **thanx for review

**Forfirith: The dark angel: **if I do write a RayKai I'll need lots of inspiration, help and a good plot, someday I'll write one.

**Sight…**

They sat in a small room at midday. The chairs were occupied by the doctor's, John, Mr Fisher, Tyson, Ray, Kai and Mrs Clot.

The blinds were down by the window, Tyson ready to phone his dad to announce if Kai can see or not, the room was tense.

Dr Smith had now begun to undo the bandages, Ray watched as Kai's face began to tense up, his whole body ready to explode.

Ray held his breath without knowing it, his gaze plastered on Kai's face, ready to expect the worse.

The bandages were off, Kai's eyes were closed.

He blinked, his sight was blurry, but it grew lighter with every second, soon he could see a boy of sixteenseventeen, two-tone hair, deep set crimson eyes, and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is that me?" he asked as he touched the mirror which was being held in front of him, Ray held the mirror in which he had brought.

"Yes", whispered Mrs Clot, her eyes stayed on the still body of her old patient and friend.

Kai touched the face on the mirror and on his body, his nose, his cheek, his chin, and he smiled, "I would never have guessed", he mumbled.

Ray gave the mirror to one of the doctor's. Tyson had already left the room to phone his dad at the school.

"Kai, I'm Ray", introduced Ray to himself, Kai looked hard at Ray until he broke into a fit of laughter, "What?" he demanded unsure why Kai was laughing.

"You're exactly what I imagined you to be", the room was full of cheer and happiness.

**Kai's POV**

It was a funny feeling being able to see again, I don't remember much when I did see just that it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever saw.

As I had gazed into the mirror that was being held in front of me and I stared into the face of myself, my heart had leapt a thousand feet and I'd fallen right back into my feet like landing on some soft feathered pillows.

To be able to see is like being able to do what normal people to do but I doubt you can get 'normal' people.

No, being able to see isn't like that at all, its like my whole world has had a curtain of darkness surrounding me my whole life and now that the curtain has been drawn I can finally see out beyond the curtain and out of the window, into the garden and further into the world.

It's a feeling that probably only those who have had what I've had all their life will understand, it's a feeling that you cannot express because it's an expression only you can feel.

As I watched everyone laugh and joke around, I heard their voices and their voices fitted their bodies, like if you can't hear and you see the boy but the people's lips move, and their lips move in a certain way, it's as if their lips move to fit their body or their face.

Mrs Clot seemed to be enjoying herself when she spoke of how I ended up the way I did, I didn't enjoy that part, and that part irritated me.

Ray calmed me down though and said that he had a surprise for me.

So later that day we headed out to a park…I read the sign, yes I do know how to read I'm just a bit rusty.

As he spoke of the academy I knew he was stalling for something, something I couldn't begin to believe what it was.

We walked along on a bridge and he told me to close my eyes, I did so, I didn't like it but I did and I found myself listening to my surroundings, I heard Ray shuffle nervously.

He told me to open my eyes…

**Ray POV**

I didn't know why I had brought that mirror to the hospital I just thought it was a good idea since Kai hadn't said what he wanted to see first so I thought he'd like to see himself first.

I knew that once Mrs Clot began to talk about Kai's past at the institute he'd tense up and get…well un-calm.

So I took him to the park, I hear him say that word on the sign and I looked at him in amazement, I didn't know he could read!!

I spent most of my time talking about the academy in New York, on how it'll be so much fun and stuff just to stall time.

I took him to the bridge and I told him to close his eyes, as he did so I saw his face fall, I knew it was hard for him to go back into the darkness after all this waiting.

Then, I told him to open his eyes…

**Normal POV**

Sunset is the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. (AN: Next to food and a review)

Kai seemed to be taken by surprise, all the colours mixed together as one.

It was the most amazing, beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The purple, pink, orange, crimson colours mixed on the canvas of the sky and painted the world of such beauty.

"Kai…do you want to be my brother?"

Ray's voice was nervous, Kai could tell, his nodded his head, he wanted family and friends more then to be able to see a million sunsets.

Ray smiled, "You can be my blood brother"

Kai looked at him shocked, a blood brother!!

Ray took out a Swiss army knife and took his own hand and cut on his left hand a diagonal line on his palm.

The blood dripped out, he did the same to Kai but on his right hand.

"Now when we put our hands together, we'll become one, and brothers".

Kai nodded, unable to speak.

They clasped their hands together, their blood mixing to become one and Kai spoke, "Blood Brothers"

"Forever together" said Ray

"As One", they said in unison.

Ray and Kai separated their hands and let the blood drip.

"Ray…thanks you".

Ray shook his head, "No, thank you".

**Well, that was interesting…um REVIEW!!**

**Kai and Ray's love for each other is a brotherly love and only those with a sibling will probably understand or with a best friend or something like that will understand good-bye…I think next chapter last one. > **


	23. Brother's Till The End

**Hello faithful reviewers!! I have come with an urgent message that this is the last chapter I repeat this will be the last chapter ever.**

**Danya2: **Thanx for review

**SchoolBoredom: **Thanx for review

**Draco-and-Hermione22: **Thanx for review

**Forfirith: The dark angel: **I think the idea for Kai to first see himself is one of the best I have come up with in ages.

* * *

**Brother's till the End**

You know the feeling at the pit of you stomach, that feeling of when you're about to do something risky and your stomach jumps into your throat??

That's how Ray felt as he closed his suitcase the evening before he'd leave to New York.

He sighed, turning to look at his room, his wardrobe almost empty, he had another back by the door, he shook his head, and it was amazing how much things had changed from the first day he stepped into Kai's room to the fire to the operation and now this!!

Life couldn't get any better then this.

There was a knock on his door and he turned around to see his mother standing there, her arms folded, a permanent smile plastered on her face.

He smiled as she stepped into his room, looking at his bag and the then at the bandage around his left hand.

"I see you're all packed, got the tickets and your passport?"

Ray nodded and he looked at his mother, she was short, she looked proudly at her only child and son.

"You'll make me proud", she asked, Ray looked at her is disbelief, "of course I will", he said, amazed she could as such a thing.

Her mother hugged him; she was small and her fragile body against his fitted perfectly as he was graced with her lovely balanced stance they both had.

She released him and looked into his golden eyes, his looking into hers, "You know, you'd make your father proud…if he was here".

Ray saw the tears that came to her eyes and he said calmly, "He's always here ma, even if we can't see him…he's here".

Ray's mother smiled and she looked at him and said, "You look so much like him, here take this".

His mother handed him a small box wrapped in blue with a red ribbon.

"What is it?" he questioned.

His mother wiped a stray tear away and replied, "Something dear to my heart and dear to your father, look after it Ray".

Nodded and she smiled happily.

There was shouting from downstairs and Ray heard Tyson and Mariah arguing about something.

She began to walk away from him and to the doorway she looked at him proudly and smiled, her son was growing up.

**With Kai**

Mrs Clot had the habit of over doing any celebration and this was one of them.

Balloons, snacks, pizza, soda, everything you could dream for was there, music and all.

Kai watched as the lights of the room exploded, he was still getting used to hearing and seeing at the same time, the look on everyone's facing amazed him the most.

"You going to dance or what?" demanded Mariah as she stood next to him, he'd been watching everyone dancing for sometime and the fact that he could never crossed his mind for a second.

He shook his head and Mariah sighed, shaking her own pink hair and took hold of his hand, "Well do you want to dance?" she asked.

Kai didn't have much choice as he was pulled to the dance floor.

The beat was bouncy and he found himself able to move to it pretty fast.

He watched as Mariah smiled and laughed.

Then the music stopped and Mrs Clot got hold of a microphone and said.

"Tonight is a joyful yet sorrowful night.

For tonight our own two boy's, or should I say musicians have been elected to go to one of the best schools in the world, _Performing Art's_ in New York will not know what hit them.

So let give a warm hand for our very own Ray Kon and Kai!"

There was applause from the people who had been invited to the party, Kai and Ray stepped up onto the 'stage' and everyone cheered for them.

Mrs Clot looked at each boy and said, "Well boy's, what do you have to say for yourself, do you think you have the great ability of music".

Mrs Clot handed Ray the microphone who just replied, "Why do you think I'm standing here tonight".

There was a cheer and the microphone went to Kai, "Guilty!"

The cheer got louder and everyone danced around.

By eleven o'clock Kai was tired and sat on one of the chairs, some of the people had left, all that was left was Max and his girlfriend, Abigail.

Ray and Mariah, Lee, his girl Kerry, Emily, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary.

Kai watched as everyone slow danced, he took a sip of his drink and watched ray and Mariah, Ray's face loved while Mariah was sad and happy at the same time.

Kai looked away, heart broken that he had no one for him, he doubted even the ugliest girl in the school would go out with him.

"Hey Kai, c'mon I need to show you something", cried out Ray from next to Kai, who was snapped out of his trance in seconds.

Kai gulped down his drink and went with Ray who led him onto the house roof.

Ray told Kai close his eyes and then opened them.

Kai stared into the great world of the night, a golden full moon shown and the stars sparkled in the light.

Kai looked at Ray who was distant as he looked into the world, wondering where Jackie was and if she was alright.

"Penny for your thoughts"

Ray snapped out of his own trance and shook his head, "You'd never understand"; Kai shifted and said, "We can tell each other anything Ray, no need to be afraid".

Ray sighed and told Kai about the gang in Fish Alley, about Kalai and Jackie and how he got some of the money.

Kai looked out into the moon and asked after a few minutes of silence, "You love her Ray?"

Ray didn't expect this and nodded, Kai smiled and said, "Don't hurt Mariah Ray or Jackie, or me", and he left the rooftop to Ray's own thoughts.

**Next Day**

The only way to explain the send offs was sad, it was an unhappy day for them all, Mrs Clot crying her heart out, Ray's mother doing the same and Tyson and Mariah trying to hold it back.

By the time they had to go to their plane Mrs Clot and Mr Fisher came to them and said, "We bought an apartment for you two, here's the address and good luck".

Ray and Kai smiled and put the paper in their travel bags.

As they boarded the plane Ray and Kai both smiled uncontrollably.

They sat in their seats, buckled up and Ray turned to Kai and said, "Ready partner"

Kai smiled and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be".

And the plane took off.

And soon they were off on a new adventure.

**I think I'm going to cry…cries **

**Anyway I'm finally going to tell you what the sequel's name is…and it is, drum roll please…Harmony in the Daylight!!!**

**Everyone hug Darksaphire for the title!!**

**Hugs Darksaphire**

**Adios!! And thanx for all your help everyone!!!**


End file.
